Barden High
by S.A.G-908
Summary: Come follow the journey of Beca and Chloe through good and bad as they try and survive barden High school rated:M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Alright guys so this is my first fanfic so be prepared it may suck. I'm also changing Beca a bit she's not gonna be the short and small Beca we all know and love but instead she's gonna be strong tall and fit, as tall or taller than Stacie also pretty strong and fit. Usually I don't swear I'm just doing so for the story and I hope you guys like it.

CHAPTER 1

Beca's running down the halls of her new school at full speed because the principle thought it would be a great idea to just keep rambling on about how good the school is and how much fun she will have here.

Fucking doubtful!

Beca is extremely doubtful about this because firstly, she was late to school and she's now running late to her first class which she doesn't even know what it is.

And secondly, she had already made a complete ass of herself which normally she would not care but... but... it just happened to be in front of the most beautiful person she has ever seen in her life.

Finally finding her class room she comes to a complete stop outside her new class full of people.

Something you need to know about Beca is that, she has never been good at the whole interacting with people thing.

Slowly opening the door Beca steps inside the class room which is full of students but luckily the teacher spots Beca first so she's not just standing there all awkward like.

As Beca walks towards the teacher, she settles the class down enough to talk over them. "OKAY! Okay silence now, listen up, this" The teacher says while pointing at Beca "is Beca she just moved down here" she turns to beca and tells her. "why don't you introduce yourself to the class and take a seat when you're done"

"I'm Beca Mitchell, I just moved here from Atlanta." Beca said, giving an awkward wave but not really looking up while she was talking.

That's why she doesn't notice the bright blue eye staring right at her until she looks up to take a seat.

Beca's breath literally got caught in her throat when she made eye contact with the bluest eyes she has ever seen for the second time that day already.

Of course there are no seats left but the one next to the redhead.

"Just great." she mumbled under her breath as she walks to her new seat.

 **20 MINUTES BEFORE CLASS**

*Beep Beep...Beep Beep*

"Argh shut up already!" Beca sleepily mumbles glancing up at her alarm clock to check the time and dumping her head back on her pillow.

"SHIT!" it's 8:40, and school starts at 9:00, and also she still needs to get her class schedule and talk to the freaking principal.

Beca practically jumps out of bed running around her room trying to find something appropriate to wear for her first day at her new school.

In the end she runs out of her house wearing a white t-shirt with black jeans, black jacket and her white vans.

Grabbing her skateboard off the front porch with her left hand and her backpack slung over right shoulder, she's off to school which took 10 minutes to get there.

Riding as fast as she can to try and get to school with some time to spare to get all of her things ready and still talk to the principle beca pushes herself harder.

Looking down at her watch it reads 8:46, Letting out a sigh of relief because she could see the school from where she was beca drops her head back letting out a sigh of relief, but doing so she doesn't see the two girls walking in front of her.

Looking forward beca finally spots the girls "WATCH OUT!" Beca yells out as she tries to slow herself down, it's was too late though, all Beca could do was kick her skateboard out behind throwing herself forward so she can try and stop but she tumbles over her feet.

The next thing she knows she's flat on her back with someone on top of her, showing no sign of getting up off her any time soon.

"I'm so sorry about that." Beca tries to apologize to the girl. Finally looking up to the girl still on her, Beca instantly tries to get up out from Underneath this beautiful redheaded girl who looks like she is trying to hold in a laugh at how flustered Beca has gotten.

" I..Umm..I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" Beca says while picking up her skateboard getting ready to leave, but gets stopped by an annoyed voice.

"HEY!" turning around to see who the voice came from, Beca is faced with a not very happy blonde girl, and even Beca has to admit that she is kind of intimidating even though the girl has to look up to yell at Beca.

"Maybe next time you should watch where going on that thing!" the blonde shouts pointing at Beca's skateboard, "You could have seriously hurt one of us!" the blonde adds.

"Aubrey it's fine no one got hurt" this time it is the redhead who speaks up and she spoke in a much softer tone than her blonde friend did.

"No my bad I should have been paying more attention" Beca says taking a step back to get going but is stopped once again.

"I'm Chloe by the way." The redhead says before she can leave.

"It's nice to meet you Chloe." she says giving Chloe one of her charming smirks as she slowly starts to walk away.

"What so I don't get a name?" Chloe calls out before Beca is too far to hear her.

"Maybe I will tell ya if we bump into each other again... See you around red." Beca said and with one last smirk over her shoulder, leaving Chloe eyeing the place she was just seconds ago.

"That girl is so full of herself!" Aubrey said clearly annoyed and bringing her back to reality.

"Come on Chlo let's get to class we can't be anymore late than we already are... Hey! Class started 5 minutes ago!" Aubrey tells her waving a hand in front of Chloe's face, but Chloe isn't listening, she's just thinking about the mysterious brunette girl she bumped into.

Literally all Chloe is thinking about is when she will get to see that girl and get her name or if she even comes to this school, she hopes she does.

Chloe is so deep in thought she doesn't see the door open or even pay attention to the teacher yelling over the class to quiet down nor does she notice the same brunette girl she was just thinking about standing in the front of the class until Stacie, her other best friend kicks her chair from behind to get her attention.

"Psst hey Chlo, Chloe!" Stacie whispered.

"What Stacie?" Chloe says slightly annoyed at her best friend for interrupting her thoughts.

"Check out the new chick." Stacie nods her head to the front of the class smiling.

As Chloe turns around a little smile creeps up on to her lips as she as she recognizes the new girl.

Present class time

As Beca is walking to her seat on Chloe's table she can feel her heart going crazy fast because of the girl that is in front of her now, she's surprised that no one can hear it. She tried to act confident in front of the redhead when she first met her so she didn't look like a dumbass.

"So Beca Mitchell right?" Chloe says with a smile on her face as Beca gets closer to the table to sit down, as Beca sits down she puts on her famous Beca Mitchell smirk, and turns to face Chloe

"What up red?" Beca says with a smug smirk on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here's chapter two if anyone has some ideas they think would go well in the story drop a review and tell me and I'll see if I can make it work.**

 **Hope you like chapter 2**

Chapter 2

"What's up red?" Beca says with a smug smirk on her face.

"You're from Atlanta right" Chloe asks clearly excited.

Before beca can even give Chloe a sarcastic comment about how she literally just told the whole class that she's from there like 30 seconds ago Chloe is off again with another question.

"So do you like it here?"... "How come you moved down here?"..."Ohhh did you get in trouble at your last school?"..."How come one of your parents-"

"OKAY! I that's enough of that" Beca says cutting Chloe off before she can finish her question. "You think we can tone down the questions a notch, you do know this is my first day here right?" Beca says with a smirk playing at her lips with how enthusiastic she was.

Chloe noticed how quickly beca changed the subject when her parents came up she doesn't want to push the brunette since it is her first day and they also don't even know each other but she was differently going to change that because something about the tall brunette intrigued her.

"So what classes do you have today?" Chloe asks trying to ask lighter questions

"Hmm ill have to check for ya, give me a sec" beca says while going through her pocket where she thought she put her time table, but when she puts her hand in there to retrieve the piece of paper and finds nothing she starts to freak out and goes through her bag looking for it.

Chloe was watching beca as she went to get the piece of paper out of her pocket and noticed how her eye brows knitted together when she couldn't find it and started to search through her bag, while going through the bad she suddenly stopped for a second and put her backpack down and reach into the other pocket of her jeans, as soon as she puts her hand in there she closes her eyes and release a sigh of relief, pulling out her timetable giving a shy smile to Chloe.

"Ha ha wrong pocket" beca say while clearing her throat " Anyway... so what class is this?"

Giggling at Baca's cluelessness Chloe replies "History"

"Thanks...so I have..um... hmmm" Chloe just looks at Beca flipping her timetable over trying to figure it out

"Here let me see that" Chloe offers while holding out her hand for the timetable. While grabbing the paper from Beca their fingers brush up one another and a spark shoots through their hands.

Beca quickly pulls her hand back flashing a light shade of pink as well as Chloe which goes unnoticed by both girls but not by Chloe's best friend that is sitting behind them with a small smile on her face.

A high pitch squeal brings her back from paying attention to her friend's obvious thing for the new girl

"What" Beca says slightly concerned to what is on her timetable.

"We have gym and English together" Chloe states simply with a wide grin on her face that's really starting to scare the crap out of beca.

"What... why are you staring at me like that for?"

"Like what?" Chloe's smile only gets bigger if that is even possible. Even though it looks like Chloe has some crazy idea bubbling around in her head beca can't help the corners of her lips tugging up because of Chloe's smile is contagious.

"Like you have some crazy ass plan going on in that head of yours" Beca says while wiping that stupid smile off her face and putting on her famous smirk back on, she knows everyone thinks it's hot no matter boy or girl.

Before Chloe could even think of a reply Beca cuts her off saying. "I think I should start taking some notes for the last" she stops looking down at her watch. "5 minutes don't ya think we don't want all the teachers hating me on the first day now would we?"

With that being said she takes out her note book and starts taking down the notes that are on the bored about World War 1.

Chloe just watches beca as she starts to write down in her note book, its then she notices all the drawings on the inside of Beca's notebook in black permanent marker, some of them where really simple like little stick man running around the page and others like the one she's drawing now were quite detailed like if you took a quick glance it would look like a picture of a pair of eyes.

"That's really good" she whispers to beca so only she can hear her. When Beca looks up at her she looks a little confused at what the ginger is talking about so she nodes down to Baca's drawing. As soon as Beca understands what she's talking about she quickly changes her page back to her notes as if to stop her from seeing them but that's to late she's already seen.

"You shouldn't hide your drawings they are really good-" but before Chloe can finish her sentence the bell is ringing and every one going to their next class including Beca who is already out of her set and moving to the door, forgetting to get her timetable for the day off of Chloe and is already out the door.

"Beca you left" Chloe tried to tell her but she was already out the door. "Your ...Class times behind"

"Chloe I don't think she can hear you" comes Stacie's voice from behind her ginger friend.

With Chloe not paying attention to the things going on around her, she didn't notice Stacie until she got quite the fright when she heard a voice right behind her. "Geez Stace you scared the crap out of me. What are you trying to do give a heart attack or something?"

"Wow they little lady what's gotten you all jumpy" Stacie has her hands up in a mocking surrender manner while taking a step back.

"You know that you're not _that_ much taller them me and what's with the weird look on your face"

" I'm glade you asked, you see I've been very observant especially in our last class and have come to the realisation that you my pretty little friend have a toner for the new girl" and with that being said a smug look is on Stacie's face its back and bigger them ever, as she sees her friends getting her words all mixed up.

"I...what I ..i do not have a toner for beca, this is her first day and I don't even know her" Chloe tries to say this in one flowing sentence but fails miserably. "And you sound like a creep. Were you just watching us the whole time...you know what don't answer that".

In answer Stacie just holds out her palm when she notices the paper in Chloe's hand "here let me see that" once she gets the paper from Chloe and she checks it over she says "I got biology as well I could give this to her unless you want to do it"

"No you do it, that's probably a better idea, if we don't go now I'm gonna be late to class ...again" Chloe tries to ignore the look on her friends face as she walks passed her "and I do not have a toner for beca ok, now goodbye see you at lunch" with one last stern look over her shoulder Chloe is off to her next class on the opposite side off the school.

As Stacie gets to her class she can see that the class has already started and she knows she going to get a talking to by the teacher for being late again. As the teacher is busy writing some shit about plants on the board she tries her luck sneaking into the room.

"Well, well, well Miss Conrad why is it that when I always turn around to teach a class there you are coming in late.

"Well Mr. Connors what you really should be asking yourself is why I find this class so boring and easy that I don't care about coming in late and you should be thankful because, what teacher likes getting corrected by their students" she points at the whiteboard. "You spelt three words wrong" After her little speech Stacie just gives her biology teacher a little smile and goes to sit down in the only spot left which conveniently that seat was next to Beca.

"Yes thank you for that Miss Conrad" he replies obviously annoyed at being showed up by Stacie yet again.

"Hi I'm Stacie Conrad one of Chloe's friends" she states sticking her hand out for Beca to grab.

"Hey, Beca Mitchell" Beca says while pointing at herself with her thumbs "we have history together right?" remembering seeing Stacie behind her and Chloe while they were talking during last class

"Yeah ,yeah that's right you accidently left you're schedule for the day with Chloe and she didn't have class here so she told me to give it back you" while telling beca about how she left her timetable she remembered something she over hared Chloe and Beca talking about "You got gym last session right" waiting for an answer from the brunette but just getting a nod of approval "that's awesome" Stacie says maybe a little too excited "I hope you like basketball because we'll be playing it nearly all year long " With this being said Beca's face lit up with excitement.

"Really?" realizing she must look like an idiot with the big smile on her face and how freacking high her voice went, she clears her throat to sound like a normal person "really that sounds like some fun".

"Yeah it can be heaps of fun but also it can get a little boring you know? It's always girls on boys and they always win, and are the coaches favourite, because they play for our school even though they aren't that good...by the way don't tell them I said that" Stacie finishes off giggling by what she said.

"Your secret is safe with me don't worry about it" as they continue to talk they both don't realise how just how long they have been talking for, when beca looks up everyone is leaving for first brake and Stacie is packing up her things.

"So you gonna pack up or just sit there all of brake" As soon as Stacie says that Beca is up and packing her things

"Wow I didn't realised how tall you are" before beca can even think of saying something Stacie just continues on "can we go and get something to eat now I'm starving and you still need to meet everyone, plus I think Chloe wants to see you again" Before Beca can answer, Stacie is dragging beca away like literally dragging her out of the class room.

As soon as she feels Stacie's grip from around her forearm loosens she quickly tacks the opportunity get her arm free from her unyielding grip and walks the rest of the way to the cafeteria. As they walk there Beca can already tell that Stacie is the girl everybody wants to be with or get with by the way people are looking at her, Beca has to admit Stacie does looks like some kind of run way model or whatever strutting her stuff down the halls of Barden high.

As Beca's thoughts start to drift away again, Stacie's voice brings her back to the real world but not soon enough because next thing she knows there's a big red blur and water all over her top and her pants making it look like she peed herself.

Jesus fucking Christ.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" As Chloe is trying to pat down some of the water off of the girl she spit it all over, she doesn't seem to notice her hands wandering all over the tall girls body, As she tries to dry up as much of the water as she can. Even though see was the one to run into the person she has yet to look up, and see who her victim is throughout this whole encounter.

Only now looking up to apologies properly to this person Chloe finally sees who it is, And stops all movements it is a bit unlucky or maybe lucky but Beca isn't really sure yet, Because Chloe's hand is still on her lower stomach.

With the water making Becas top cling to her body you can see threw her top pretty well, And that doesn't help Chloe to keep her eyes up while trying to talk to Beca "I'm really sorry about that I... ummm I wasn't really looking where I was going and then-" before she can get another word in Beca cuts her off.

"Hey umm would it be at all possible if you could removed you're hand so I can go and dry off my shirt, If not that's totally fine with me, we can just stand like this all of brake" looking down Chloe can see that she hasn't moved her hand from Baca's stomach, realising this a light blush comes across her face, just slightly, not enough for people to notice it.

"Ha ha yeah sorry about that...well when you come back ill introduce you to some of my friends" Chloe's says while pointing to the grope of girls behind her. Seeing the large group of girls has beca cringing slightly. Another thing you should know about Beca is that she isn't really good at socializing with people and even worst with girls, they are just too confusing for her.

Beca was brought up with a big family but all of her siblings are boys so she just doesn't get how girls think and being the only girl in her family, Her brothers have rubbed off on her so she is what you can call a tomboy. She is a little frightened to see how being around all those girls will turn out.

With a little smile Beca makes her way to the closest toilet to try and dry out her shirt. Walking away from the big group of girls behind her Beca prepares herself for when she has to return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys for anyone that was waiting to read this I'm sorry it took a while and this chapter probably will not be the best and I apologise for that all mistakes are mine also beca will probably be different to what you guys normally read but I hope it pays off. If you could give this a review to tell me what I could improve or if you simple just like how it's going so far.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pitch perfect**

Chapter 3

"For fuck sakes" beca grumbles as she walks through the bathroom doors shaking her head looking in the mirror at the mess on her clothes. As beca tries to dry her top with the hand dryers she has to awkwardly bend down to dry herself off so it doesn't look she ran through some kind of blizzard and back, finally satisfied with her appearance she tacks in a deep breath through her nose to try and find the courage to go back out there and face all them girls as well as the redhead which it seems like she is always doing something to make a fool of herself in front of her and to be honest she doesn't even know why she cares about that because a well known fact about beca Mitchell is that she simply just does not care about anyone or anything unless you're a sport or one of her brothers.

" _you can do this beca its easy just stand there and let them do all the talking , far out that won't work...just talk about some kind of sport everyone loves sport right? Right? "_

As beca walks out the door and back to the cafeteria she has to keep on reminding herself not to be socially weird cause nobody likes the weird kid at school or the new kid for a matter of fact so she's just royal screwed right now because people are going to think she's either a sarcastic ass hole or a sarcastic ass that's socially wired. It took 3 years for people at her old school to stop being rude pricks, it only stoped when she join the basketball team in year 9 and even then people only hang out with her because she was the star player on the team

she can do this new school, new people, new start its going to be fine she just needs to keep herself for the time being because Jesse and Luke will be coming Barden next week which will be great to have someone to hang out with at lunch break even if they don't have class together.

Jesse and Luke are her brothers well Jesse is her twin brother and Luke is her step-brother.

Baca's dad remarried about a year and a half ago to sheila or as beca likes to call her step-monster. She's never gotten along with her step mother at all she finds her extremely annoying and fake but Luke is cool and is the reason she started to play basket ball even though she never played before he came she was just natural good at it and with him helping and teaching her how to play she got good really good and that's how she started to play for her old school and having Jesse and Luke on her team really help.

It was really hard for beca when she first started to play because she was the only girl on the team and even though it was mixed teams no girls played she got some rude remarks saying that she can't play because she's a girl but when they started she was better them, all of them and maybe even a little better then Luke but he will never say so.

...

"Hey ginger so was that da girl that's gotten you all hot and bothered since first period" An Australian voice come from behind Chloe, she still hasn't moved from where she spilt her water all over beca.

With a horrified look on her face she turns around to face the Australian girl that looks like she just won free tacos for life with the smile that's on her face.

"Amy! I'm ...I'm not all ... what! What does that even mean you know what I don't even what to know" Chloe stands there with her hands on her hips trying convince her friends that she's not all hot and bothered about the new girl but in reality she's also trying to convince herself also.

"Oh really so you don't care that hot stuff is coming over here right now then" the Australian says pointing behind her with her left hand smiling again like a crazy person.

What where! Chloe whips around to see if she can get a glimpse of beca but when she is fully around she does not see beca but she can hear laughter coming from behind her.

"ha ha ha really funny guys but you know what cuss you's I don't even care because- Chloe abruptly stops when she sees her Australian friends making some wired hand gestures to stop talking .

"Chloe mate she's really coming now"

"HA! yeah right as if I'm going to fall for that one again she's not really behind me and I know it and I can admit that yes beca is really hot and has great abs and is tall and –"

"Thanks red you really think so"

Beca just came into the cafeteria when she sew Chloe turn around so fast that she could have gotten whiplash and all her friends laughing at her as beca made her way towards them. When she hears a strange accent and she tunes in to hear what their saying and funny enough it's about her coming over and that's when she hears Chloe talking about her and decides to have some fun and walks right up behind her with her classic beca Mitchell smirk listening to what she has to say before interrupting her little speech.

"Beca oh my lord I didn't know you where there...ha ha ha... How long have you been standing here for?"Chloe rushes out not even taking a breath"

"Not every long" she says with a smirk plastid on her face.

"Thank god that would have been Em –"

"Embarrassing ...yeah I thought that too but I realized that I do have really good abs so I don't blame you for stating a fact nobody likes a liar" with a smirk on her face beca just stands there looking down at Chloe noticing how her eyes are wide open and she hasn't even blinked since beca made her presents known.

All beca and Chloe hear next is a round of laughter coming from behind Chloe and if beca was being honest she completely forgot about the redheads friends that she was meant to be meeting.

" so Chloe you gonna tell us who you're mate is" the Australian says bring beca out of her thoughts and making Chloe turn around with the biggest smile beca has even seen on someone after what just happened with her getting caught calling beca hot.

"right so guys this is beca she just moved down here from Atlanta, beca these" Chloe opens her arms wide "are my friends, Amy" she points to the Australian on the left moving right " Lilly, Ashley,

Denies, Cynthia rose, Jessica, Stacie which you all ready meet" as she says this beca nods her head at Stacie as a silent hello. "And this is Aubrey my best friend since first grade which you also kind of meet when we bump into each other in the morning "

"Oh yeah right" while saying this beca awkwardly scratches the back of her neck not noticing how her top rids up a bit to show off her v line. "Uh...ha sorry about that didn't mean to literally bump into you guys"

"So what classes do you have next two periods" Chloe says.

"I don't know actually I need to check but I think it was something like umm English or something" beca says while pulling out her schedule. "Uh English first then and art" as beca said what she had she failed to notice how Chloe's face fell slightly because of not have class with beca

"AW yeah we got art together mate" Amy has to push through some of the girl so she can be in front with beca looking up slightly to look her in the eye. " and you could just call me fat Amy" she says sticking a hand out for beca to shake Beca hesitates for a second but finally shakes fat Amys hand remembering not to be weird in front of people

"You call you're self Fat Amy?"

"Yeah so twig bitches like you don't say it behind my back" Hearing what Amy said beca cant help but chuckle at the Australian

"Makes sense" beca can't help her eyes wandering over to the redhead that looks to be laughing at something Stacie has said.

 _Damn this girl looks amazing when she smiles like that... waits what since when did I think she good looking_.

With Baca's thought going crazy in her head she failed to hear Amy asking her a question and also not realising the stupid look she has on her face while she's staring at Chloe. Feeling a light tap on the shoulder looks to see who did it looking back to see Amy with her eye brows raised as if she asked a question but she is also has a smile playing on her lips.

" Sorry... uh w-what was that you said"

"I said what teacher do you have for English... what were you staring at so intently anyway".

Just as beca was about to make something up about why she was staring at her friend the bell goes off and for once beca is happy that recess brake is over.

"It was really nice meeting you all but I got to go and see I can find my class room" before any of them reply beca turns around and practically runs to her locker.

"she's sooo alternative Chloe why would you even waste your time and talk to her for" Aubrey speaks up when she can no longer see beca.

"Aubrey you don't even know her and I think you just don't like her because Stacie said she was hot when she went to dry off her top and I happen to think that the alt look , looks good on her" With that Chloe turns around and starts to walk to class with Stacie and Ashley.

English was just like any other class beca had to introduce herself to the class and learnt that the normal teacher was not because he is sick or something like that she wasn't really listening to what was happening around her, all the class had to do was read quietly for the whole time and for home work they had to read up to chapter 4 which was easy even though beca is not to fond of reading not that is cant she just finds it a boring thing to do. Beca was nearly half way through chapter 3 when the bell rang telling them class was finished.

Beca was a little excited to be going to art she wouldn't say she's amazing but she finds it peace full to just draw and get lost in it and having Amy there would be good to, she found the Australian funny but also so a little strange with the way she talked but that made her just that bit funnier

Once again beca had to introduce herself to the class but she noticed that Fat Amy was not there yet and started on her work just as she was finishing with a part of her work Amy came busting through the door huffing and puffing while mumbling out an apology and something about horizontal running as well as walking over to sit next to beca.

" So what are we suppose to be doing today new girl" Amy comes up and puts her stuff next to beca and takes a seat waiting for answer.

"Yeah were just drawing for today... are all our lessons going to be like this" beca asks hoping that it will be.

"yeah most of them are pretty chill Mr Fitz is a cool teacher every ones favourite...also" Amy clears her throat come closer to whisper in Baca's ear. " not bad on the eyes if you know what I mean"

Hearing what Amy just said about their teacher beca can't help but laugh and have a proper look at her teacher and Amy's not wrong he is very good looking. Looking around she now understands why there are so many girls in this art class compared with boys.

"You're not wrong Amy you're not wrong"

" wow their gigantor that's really good" a little thrown off by the new nick name she doesn't see what Amy is pointing at until it's too late and fat Amy has Baca's drawing in her hand.

" did you draw this" Amy says while shoving the drawing in her face as if she didn't just fast to draw it herself.

" nah I just like to carry that in my art folder you know...yes Amy I did but it's not finished yet"

"mate This is really good but why are you drawing blue eyes"

"I don't really know, must just be in my head cant seam to stop thinking about them" beca says with a look on her face as if she is really trying to remember where she sew them"

The rest of class goes by rather quickly with Amy talking about all her boyfriends and some tales about Australia which are quite humorous but also a tad weird they keep on talking and laughing about random thing while going to their lockers and find out that they are next to one another as they get there lunch to meet up with the others.

So far beca is finding the move to a new school better then she originally thought and is getting along rather well with Amy but she's a little apprehensive about the others.


	4. Chapter 4

**For those reading I'm so sorry this is so late for some reason the website wouldn't let me post it also if anyone is confused about the grades/year levels I'm doing it as they are down here in Australia.**

 **Hope you like it, enjoy.**

Chapter 4

As beca and fat Amy walk to the cafeteria for lunch break , they are in a steady conversation about nothing and everything well Amy's talking and beca just stands there and listens to what she has to say which is quite a lot and different to what beca is used to. As fat Amy just continues to talk beca goes in her own little world once again for the third time today.

" _Why the hell am I the only one that came to school today, I can't believe dad brought what those idiots told him this morning how can Jesse and luck get sick from dad when they were fine just yesterday when I get home they are both gonna be sorry for leaving me all alone and have to interact with a whole bunch of girls that don't I even know or like"_

Don't get beca wrong Amy is really nice but the reason beca can get along with her so well that for firstly she does all the talking and secondly she also grow up with brothers and from what beca has gathered from all of her talking she also grow up wrestling dingos and crocodiles or kangaroos and some other crazy ass animal from Australia.

Once again beca is brought back when she sees a flash of red but luckily for her she is not tripping over or getting a whole bottle of water spilt on her which she just realised that her top is white and you would have been able to see straight through it, great her first day has really started off with a bang don't you think.

Beca tries not to talk too much to people while they are at the same table as recess and judging by the way people look at them or more like Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie they must be the popular girls. Beca ends up talking to Ashley she's a nice girl no doubt about that but she talks really fast and can't stop moving beca doesn't know how long she can pretend to smile she is relived when Ashley has to go talk to denies about something so beca takes the opportunity to tack a seat next to Lilly because she look quite and wont disturb beca too much.

Baca's actually trying to steer clear of the redhead of the rest of the day because it just seems like every time beca is near her she can't speak properly and for some shit reason her hart starts to pump really fast as is she is nervous and she can't deal with that happening again so when the bell goes to tell them that lunch is over she doesn't even wait for any of them to ask what class she has instead she just gets up a bolts out of there to her locker to get her things and see what classes she has for the end of the day.

Chloe is at their usual table waiting for the rest of her friends to get there and she won't admit this to anyone but she kind of also wants to talk to beca again she likes talking to her even though the only time she has had a conversation that wasn't totally one sided was when beca fell of her skateboard and when she spilt half her bottle of water on her and embarrass herself for basically feeing beca up when she was trying to dry some of the water off.

As more of Chloe's friends come to their seats she spots Amy first and gets worry that beca decided not to come sit with them this time because of what she did, she let out a big breath she didn't even know she was holding when beca comes into view from behind Amy Chloe's not really sure how she didn't see her straight away since she is like a whole two heads taller than Amy.

"who we staring at" Stacie pipes in with the most innocent voice you'll thing she was a 3 year old but that thought quickly disappears when Chloe full turns to see Stacie with a mischievous smirk on her face that seems to be a reoccurring thing today.

"No one why would you think that I was" _oh god what have I done I sound so guilty and I haven't even done anything_... _clam down Chloe freaking out over nothing is not helping you're case "_ Okay I wasn't staring I was looking for Amy and I just found her see" Stacie looks over to where Chloe is pointing at and her smile get even bigger when she realises that Chloe was indeed staring and she was staring at beca.

Stacie can't blame her Baca's hot like really hot she's tall but not the tall and lanky kind but like tall and well proportioned she can tell that beca would look really good with no clothes on with mussels in all the right places and her jaw line looks like God himself carved it out of marble and even though she has a resting bitch face it look to be working for her.

"Oh I see what you are staring at... I'll give you a hint it's not Amy" Stacie whispers the last but as Chloe turned back around to "look" for Amy.

"Really so who else was I looking for then Conrad if not Amy" Chloe raises a challenging brow as if Stacie won't call her bluff but of course she does.

"Easy... beca and you where not looking for, like I said before you where staring at"

Chloe's mouth just drops for a second but it's enough for Stacie to know she's right once again.

"I was not staring at beca, why would I, I don't know her I don't like her in that way so why would I be staring at her"

"Chlo come on look at her I can guarantee that if I took her top off you would be able to grate some cheese on her abs you should know you had your hands all over her at recess "

"Stacie get your head out of the gutter this is her first day and you're already trying to get her out of her cloths" with a smile in place Stacie just replays simply

"Hey I didn't say I would enjoy striping her down to the bare minimum, I was stating that she would look good" Stacie's smile only gets bigger when she notices the look on her best friends face saying that she is now thinking about beca with an inappropriate amount of clothing on.

"Now whose head is in the gutter" Chloe just glares at Stacie and see that Amy and beca are too close to continue talking about this.

"Whatever can we stop now before she hears what you think I'm thinking about and make a fool of myself again"

"Hey Amy how was art" Stacie says beside Chloe with that innocent voice again making Chloe roll her eyes at her.

While Amy and Stacie start a going on about their classes and how fine Mr Fitz was looking today Chloe notices how beca is trying to not make eye contact with her or when she feels like someone is watching her she looks up just in time to see beca turn her head away and continue to listen to what Ashley is talking about.

As Chloe continues to stare at beca once again a little smile starts to make its way on her face at seeing beca look totally uncomfortable but trying to engage in the conversation with different girls that come up to her. Every time she goes up to talk to her she see beca turn her back to her and try to pay full attention to whoever she was talking to which is Lilly right now and looks to be actually interested in what she saying.

Just as Chloe is about to go over and talk to her the bell rings and Aubrey calls for after Chloe and she looks away from beca for two seconds and back but when she looks back she's gone none of the other girls have left yet so she ran off with no on.

" _Why do I care if she left I don't even know her...god dam it Beale get you're shit together"_

Chloe doesn't realise that while she was talking to herself like some crazy person she made it to her locker and opened it, she was on full pilot mode and is kind of glade that she didn't run into anyone on the way to get to her locker and that's when she sees that there is only a little amount of kids out but they are rushing around like their late for something collecting her things she takes a quick look at her phone but looking around first to make sure no teachers see it and take it off her.

"shit" Chloe practically yells as she sprints down the halls of Barden to get to her class, no wander no one is out in the locker bay they were all in class and have been for five minutes now she is going to be in so much trouble Mrs hardy is such a strict teacher and always yelling at kids for coming in one second after the warning bell that tell you class has already stared... she's totally going get an after school detention for this. _"Damn you beca"_

...

"God I hate math" beca mumbles to herself while she shuts her locker to get to class but the problem is she has no idea where her class actually is and she can't ask anybody they are all in class so she has to try and remember where the office is, that may take a little while this school is massive not to mention her locker is on the far side of the whole school.

As beca is walking she takes a look at her watch to see just how late she is going be for class her class hoping maybe that now she's late they can skip the whole introduction thing to save her from further embarrassment. Beca is coming around the corner when she hears footsteps like someone is walking really loudly or more like running really fast around the corner, she also didn't realise how close they were to her when she stepped out and around.

Chloe didn't see the brunette as she ran around the corner at full speed only trying to stop when she felt her body smash into another person and falling to the ground but never hitting the hard floor.

Opening her eyes to see why she is not on the floor she comes face to face a few inches away from stormy blue eyes staring right back at her as if they are entranced in the colour of her eyes...and they were.

Beca and Chloe are still in their position since Chloe ran into her, beca has both arms around Chloe's waist with her left leg out for support one of her hands slips a little and lifts Chloe's top up just enough for her to be holding on to her bare hip now, finally realizing how intermit their current situation is beca almost drops Chloe on the ground when she shots straight up shoving her hands in her pockets.

"I'm sorry I-I um didn't see you coming I didn't mean to knock you down" beca rushes out trying to apologise not staring Chloe in the eyes once.

 _There goes her hart again_

"Hey its fine it was my fault I ran into you" beca notices the change in Chloe's behaviour she almost looks nervous for some reason " nice catch by the way that would of really hurt" Chloe says nervously laughing.

"So um why you running around anyway"

"I was late for class, why are you roaming around the halls skipping class on your first day huh" "well I was trying to find my math class but I kind got lost" hearing Chloe laugh gave beca a genius idea " but now that you mentioned it" beca slowly starts to walk backwards looking at Chloe the whole time.

"What are you doing you just came from there- oh no you aren't seriously going to skip class on your first day"

"Yeah but It would be better if someone came with me you know like maybe a redhead, blue eyes"

"I've never skipped class before" Chloe says finally caching on to what beca was saying

"Come on red were already 20 minutes late we have been marked absent any way" beca says while sticking her hand out for Chloe to take. "There's a first time for everything why not start now... plus I sew an empty class room back there we can hang out in"

"Fine but if we get caught I'm blaming it on you" beca has a big smile on her face as Chloe takes her hand just as they are about to start walking they hear a teacher call out.

"Hey what are you two doing out of class get over here now" the teacher has to yell a bit because of how far they are.

"Totally blaming this on yo-Chloe doesn't get to finish her sentence because of beca pulling on her arm making her run so she doesn't fall over.

"Come red they didn't see us lets go"

They run for about three minutes until they find the empty class room which is a bit further them beca originally thought. Beca closes the door behind them as Chloe goes and sits on a desk.

"You're the worst you know that"

What why I didn't do anything"

"Really you didn't do anything then why am I in a empty class room with you instead of my English class them huh" beca can't help but laugh at Chloe for being concerned for skipping class beca has done it hundreds of times literally and find it extremely adorable at the same time.

"Is it because I'm just that charming you had to agree to come with me" Chloe watches as beca pushes herself of the table and takes a step toward Chloe to be right in front of her

"Ha-ha you think you're some hot stuff don't you" beca lifts her hand to her chest acting hurt.

"Think I'm hot stuff? ... beautiful please I know I am" Beca just stand there for a bit to see how Chloe would react and couldn't hold in the laugh any more.

"Damn red should have seen the look on your face... don't worry I'm not that cocky" beca says in between laughing.

Before Chloe can get a word out the bell rings for next class which is gym class. "Did you bring clothes for gym class today Beca"

"Yeah I got gym clothes, come on we can't be late to this one as well" beca walks over to the door holding it open for Chloe to go through leading the way to their next class.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about it out coming late leave a review if you liked it or not and what I should improve also thank for the people how read this it means a lot thanks again hope you like** it.

Chapter 5

As beca is walking to her next class with Chloe trying not to be touched by people as she walks by she can't help but steal glances over at Chloe because even though she hasn't fully accepted that she may be bi she does have eyes and can see that Chloe is freaking hot like crazy beautiful she can't even try to compare her to anybody beca has ever seen and her eyes are like staring into crystal blue water

"Beca? Beca!

"what... i mean yes...sorry what was that"

"I was asking if you liked gym class considering you had that smile on your face when I asked"

" _Shit fucking hell I really hope I wasn't staring at her for too long"_

"I uh yeah I like gym probably the only class I'm good at" beca watches as Chloe rakes her eyes over

Shamelessly over Baca's body. Beca knows she has a good body she works hard to keep it like that but that doesn't mean she feels comfortable when people stare at her like they want to rip her clothes off.

"I bet you're good too" Chloe says biting her lip a little, out of nowhere beca get this boost of confidence and decides to give Chloe a run for her money.

"Oh yeah... why might you say that" Chloe's eye involuntary good back down Baca's body when she takes a step towards Chloe making them only a rulers length a way from each other making beca have to stare down at Chloe with her famous grin in place.

"Well from what felt at recess you must train" remembering how Chloe was trying to pat down the water off her she can't keep her sexy grin anymore and just starts laughing backing away from chloe.

"Thanks for that I try my best" realising she was staring at Chloe's eyes for a bit too long she cleared her throat " so um where's this place any way"

"Oh right over this way" Chloe can't help the smile that spreads across her face from how awkward beca can get.

It takes then 5 minutes for them to get their last class because of random people stoping to talking to Chloe and that meant introducing beca to at least half the school most of them were nice and said there hellos to beca but others like the cheerleaders and jocks just looked her up and down and continued to talk to Chloe. Even though beca never saw it, when they just brushed beca off a frown would makes its way to Chloe's face, who do they think they are being that rude to beca or anyone for that matter just because their "popular" doesn't mean they can treat others like dirt.

Chloe was defiantly one or the most popular kid in school but you'll never know, she's the most kind and caring person you'll ever meet and she doesn't like having all attention on her ok yes she enjoys having attention but not from that kind of people shell rather stay with her friends and have nothing to do with them.

"Soooo this! Is your new gym forwarded slash weight training room if decide to join a sport" Chloe says with a big smile on her face with her arms spread out as if trying to hug the whole goddamn building

"Wow this place is huge" looking around in awe beca notices the bleachers " so do you guys hold basketball games here" .

"Yeah we do, like I said in first period Barden has a basketball team but we have never won a championship before or even may it to through the first round we have good players but the team doesn't work good together"

"I'll change that soon enough" beca says but not really loud enough for Chloe to hear her.

"I'm sorry what was that you said" Chloe says not quite getting all of what beca said.

"I-um said what time dose class start up". " _Good save beca good save_ " beca mentally pats herself on the back

"It's about to start now but Mr Smith doesn't like people in here when he's not so we better wait outside for him.

...

"Alright guys you know the drill but before you all run off to go and change we have a new student that started today Rebecca where are you" beca just scoffs at the use of her full but being lightly pushed forward by none other them Chloe to makes her presents known.

"It's actually just beca, beca Mitchell"

"Mitchell huh sounds familiar anyway get you're asses in the locker rooms to change"

The group of boys all give a cheer of "Yes coach" and jog off to were the locker rooms are.

As the rest of the class just walk their way over. Even though beca isn't showing it she is quite excited to be playing basketball for the first time in agers because of the move or any physical activity for that matter. As all the girls just start to strip off their tops to change beca decides to wait because even thought she has a very good body she is still very shy so in front of other people.

With most of the girl out of the changing room now beca is starting to feel a little better with changing but still away from everyone else. Just as beca is about to fully peel off her top her mouth suddenly becomes dry and she can't breathe because just a few meters in front of her is Chloe in just her sport short shorts and a black sports bra with hot pink paten on it and is slowly turning around and now making eye contact with a very embarrassed beca.

" _Holyyyyy shit she just saw me staring at her FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK why god damn it beca you're such an idiot"_

As beca tries to hurry up to get the hell out of there her top that was already half off her somehow gets stuck on her necklace so now she is just standing trying to get this clothing off her with half her face cover with most of her upper body on display for the world to see and to top it all of Chloe is on her way over to beca.

"Fucking shirt why must you betray me like this" Beca snaps out of her little rant to herself by giggling coming from in front of her but it sounds to be rather close.

"You need a hand" looking up she sees none other than the cause itself Chloe.

NO! I-I mean no thank you I'm good thanks I just need to lift it up and... ugh eff this" as beca struggles to try and take her shirt off Chloe slowly walks the rest of the way to beca.

"Here let me help it's painful to watch you" successfully taking Baca's shirt off Chloe didn't judge how close she would be to beca which it quite close. "see easy" "thanks" not liking how close they are beca quickly throws her shirt in her bag while putting on the basketball jersey she brought for gym class today and running out on the court leaving Chloe in the locker/change room.

"So as most of you know its basketball season so like always that what we are going to be doing today but first off we will start with some warm up I want 3 laps of this court and when you're done I want all of you lined up at the centre court... what are all you waiting for get moving go go go"

Just like before the same group of boys go running in a perfect line leaving the rest behind.

"Beca hey I didn't know you were in this class as well"

Gezz Stacie-far out you scared the shit out of me" beca clutches at her chest as she tries to steady her hart down from the unexpected surprised.

"Haha soz about that don't want you dyeing on the first day now would we" Stacie just winks and continues on talking " so where's Chloe she's normally my running buddy for this class... not that you're not good" Stacie quickly rushes out to make sure she did not offend her.

"Nah it all good probably better you run with Chloe" beca says with a smirk in place

"Who better run with Chloe" both beca and Stacie jump a bit when they here Chloe's voice come out of know.

"Jesus Christ Red you and you're buddies really know how to scare the shit out of people"

"sorry beca soooo who am I running with" Chloe says looking at beca with a smile on her face

"Oh right so I was just telling Stacie that maybe she should run with considering that I know for a fact that you guys won't be able to keep up with me" beca stats with a smug look on her face as Chloe narrows her eyes at beca saying .

"Oh really you may have a good body and all but Stacie and I are cheerleaders so I'm pretty sure we can keep up beca"

"Alright suit you're self Red let's see what those legs of yours can do" with that beca started to gradually get faster with Chloe and Stacie still hot on her tale.

In less than five seconds beca bumped up the speed again losing Stacie but when she looked over her shoulder Chloe was still there giving it her all to keep up with the tall brunette.

With one last look and wink towards Chloe beca puts all her energy in her legs to sprint away from Chloe and in a matter of seconds she already put a hundred meters between them and passing the group of boys she guesses is the basketball team as well as keeping up her speed to run the next two laps without even breaking a sweat.

After about two or three minutes of waiting for people to finishes their laps the class is all lined up in the middle of the court for their next warm up but looking around most if not all of the class is bent over trying to catch their breath apart from beca and one other boy from the basketball group

That doesn't look to have taken a liking towards her considering the way her keeps glaring at her for no reason.

"Damn beca...you are ...fast" beca just laughs at seeing Chloe trying regain her breath form running.

"I was alright but I do recall someone saying that I wouldn't be able to keep up" beca acts as if she is looking for someone in the class.

"Okay I admit you were pretty good but there's no way you're going to be able to beat everyone here again with our next warm up"

"Why what's our next warm up"

"Alright every one brake times over you all know what to do so get down and get in your positions"

Mr Smith yells out at them.

"push ups that's our next activity...what are you doing he said to get in position" beca says looking at what Chloe is doing on her knees.

"what I'm doing a girl push up"

"Sorry I didn't know that was a thing proceed"

"All right on my count 1...2...3...4...5-" as the teacher continues to count up more and more students are dropping out the first one to go was fat Amy at 1 but by 10 or 15 more them half of the class was out beside the most of the basketball team Chloe and beca of causes.

Chloe stops at 20 along with the rest of the class apart from beca and that one guy that doesn't seem to like her very much at 25 five you can tell that the boy just wants to stop but by 30 he drops out so its just beca left which she finally stops at 40 push ups.

"Damn new girl you just showed everyone up...again" Amy states just as the teacher start yelling again

"Come on you know the drill girls verse boys first 21"

"But coach now they have more players then us that's un fair" a boys says that looks to be part of the basketball group even though he is a little short to be on the team and a bit chubby but hey he could their best play.

"Bumper I'm sure them having one more player won't matter besides half you're team plays for the Barden Grizzlies I think you're fine"

"Yeah Bump don't worry about it their gonna need all the help they can get" the boy that has been staring daggers at beca all of class voices out making their whole team laugh

"Alright Tom enough with the smack talk I want you in ball jump with" the teacher says looking around until he ends up pointing at beca. "Beca come over here, you know how this goes right beca"

Rolling her eyes beca replies back with her usual sarcasm " No sir please explain it to me" That's exactly what he does not quite catching on to the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Alright so I'm going to throw this ball here up in the air and I want you to try and knock the ball over to you team ok you got that"

"Thanks I think I can handle it from here sir"

"You ready to lose new girl you guys are going down " Tom says with a smug look on his face that beca just want to punch off.

Tom is the type guy that has all the girls throwing themselves at him for a little bit of attention but to beca he is just like every other fuck boy there is she had them in her old school plus to her he just has that face that looks very punchabel.

"Whatever dude let's just start the game" beca says looking at Mr smith

"Ready... set... play ball" as soon as the ball was up in the air beca jump and hit it out towards her team seeing a girl running up the court with the ball passing it to Amy who took it up further up passing off to Chloe who was near the net but before the ball could reach Chloe the other team stole it running down the court dribbling it passed some girls and passing it off to Tom and him scoring the first points for the game.

As he passes beca to get to his side of the court he says " this is going to be too easy" the boys get the first 8 points all scored by Tom of cause and beca yet to touch the ball.

The boys try to make another brake to the girls ring but just as one of them throws it beca intercepts the ball making it go free and picking it up before anyone can even get to it sprinting with the ball to the other side of the court and dribbling with ease past one of the boys and shooting the ball at the three point line getting it in without the ball touching the ring.

The rest of the game went with all the girls passing the ball to beca and making them win the game 21 to 12 as well as getting even more glares from tom and that bumper kid too.

The teacher let everyone leave five minutes early to have showers and get changed by the time bell rings to signal the end of school everyone is making their way to their locker or already heading home beca and Amy talk the hole way to their locker well mainly Amy about how beca killed it in gym after saying their good byes Amy head to her car.

Just as beca is about to jump on her skate board to get home someone's voice stops her.

"Hey beca wait up" Chloe says with a bid smile on her face as she makes her way over to beca

"Hey Chloe what's up"

"Nothing much...mine if I walk with you"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Mine if I walk with you?"

"Uh nah you can walk with me if you want"

"So how are you liking the town of Barden so far" as Chloe is talking as beca bends down to pick up her skateboard Chloe can't help but steal a glance at Baca's butt.

"I've actually been here for like a week or 2 already but I haven't gotten the chance to check it out"

"Oh really how come the town isn't that big" Chloe says with a big smile on her face.

The main thing beca has noticed about Chloe from when she bumped into her before school is that she always has a smile on her face and it's not a fake one but a genuine happy smile on all the time.

 _How the eff can someone be this happy all the damn time_.

"Ah you know unpacking and all"

"Oh yeah true...you where really good by the way in gym class today like you're crazy fast and you are really good at basketball, do you play"? The girls have been walking for about 5 minutes now and are getting closer to Baca's house and Chloe still hasn't left to go home.

"Yeah my um brother taught me how to so we play a little" for some reason beca doesn't feel so awkward talking to Chloe but it's still a little hard for her considering she barely talks to anyone outside her family and even if she was popular at her old school she only really talked to Jesse, Luke and maybe one or two other kids but that's it.

"Well I think you should totes sigh up for our basket ball team" beca gives Chloe one of her genuine smiles as Chloe lightly bumps beca with her shoulder, beca can feel the little shock shoot up her arm as Chloe moves away but still stays a bit closer than before.

"Yeah that's what we plan on doing next week" Baca's not quite sure why but she kind of likes talking to Chloe for some strange reason it's refreshing whatever that means.

"We?"

"What?"

"You just said _we_ plan on doing that"

"Oh yeah me and my brothers are going to join if they'll have us...soooo are you just gonna follow me home or what" beca says with a smirk as she looks over at Chloe.

"Yep" Chloe says popping the P "How else am I meant to stalk you if I don't know where you live, I already know the school and year leave now all I need is the house number" beca can't help the laugh that escapes her when Chloe says this.

"if it's you I'm getting stalked by then I'm alright with that"

"And why is that beca" beca can't help but smile because of the way her name sounds when Chloe says it.

"Well I mean come on" beca takes a few steps in front of Chloe and starts to walk backwards to look at her properly "Getting a pretty girl stalking me wouldn't be the worst thing to ever happen "

Before beca can see Chloe's reaction she turns around to keep on walking with her back turn missing the way Chloe's cheeks turn a shade of pink from her compliment, shaking her head to come back from the shock of actually blushing normally she is the one making people blush because of her lack of knowledge on what is personal space and not having a filter from her brain to her mouth.

Jogging slightly to catch up to beca both girls talk for another 5 minutes as they are walking to get home with beca actually contributing to the conservation and learning new things about each other, beca realises that Chloe isn't your typical girly girl her favourite colour isn't pink but blue and she isn't afraid to get dirty she's lived in Barden her whole life and she has two older brothers and a sister which makes her the youngest of the four and about 5'2 feet tall she's the shortest in her family also the only one with red hair and blue eyes in her family.

Even though Beca did take part in their conservation she still didn't talk that much about personal stuff like Chloe did she didn't talk about her family or what her life was like before coming to Barden.

However Chloe did learn that beca can ride a skateboard obviously since she's been carrying one the whole way home and she was riding one when they first met and that her favourite colour is either black or white and she is in between 5'10 and 5'11 feet tall but isn't sure since she hasn't cheeked in a while.

As they continue to talk beca notices that she is just a couple of houses away from the little path that takes her past a house to get to the back of hers slowing down at the front of the path way beca goes to bid Chloe good bye but gets cut off before she can say anything .

"How did you know?" Chloe said looking at beca as if she just did a magic trick she's never seen before.

"How did I know what?" Baca's a little taken back by the look on Chloe's face.

"That I live here, how did you know that this is my house" Chloe said pointing out to the house there in front of.

"I-I didn't my house is behind this one I was going to use the foot path to cut through instead of going around the whole block" Chloe can't help the smile that takes up half her face from the new information she just got.

"No way! That's your house right there, behind this one" Chloe said while pointing at the house behind hers with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah that's what I just said"

"You sure you've been here for 2 weeks" beca simple nods her head "I'm sure would have seen you around and I defiantly would have remembered seeing you if I did"

As beca and Chloe are talking they both don't seem to notice the two boys staring at them from the other side of the street past Chloe's house to the other block connected by the foot path.

"Yeah well I was inside a lot so you wouldn't have seem me...I've actually got some stuff to do so I better get going"

"Home work on your first day that's rough"

"Yeah something like that" just as beca is about to walk away from Chloe as she gets engulfed in a hug by the redhead which she has to bend down a so Chloe can wrap her arms around her neck properly

Finally pulling away from the hug that was I tad longer than your usual hug Chloe says good bye with a wave over her head as she makes her through the white gate to her front door with a final "See you Monda _y_ " as she walks through the front door.

Beca watches as Chloe makes her way into her house as soon as Chloe is gone she let out the goofy grin that she was holding back from Chloe giving her a hug, she felt all warm and fuzzy inside.

Normally people try to give beca hugs their asking for a death wish no matter who you, Jesse Baca's older brother thought it would be funny to try and test this theory and tried to hug her, he didn't even touch beca yet and her was already on the ground gasping for air it didn't help that she was really angry at him in the first place for making her clothes pink and what really doesn't help is that beca may have a little bit of an anger management problem so when Jesse went to hug it out she punched him in the gut sending poor Jesse to the ground.

Walking past Chloe's house Baca's still thinking about the hug and why she feels like this, she didn't notice the same two boys waiting on either side of the foot path for beca to pass them, as she did they stared to walk up behind her just as one of them is about to jump her she turns around and ducks under his arm tripping him with her leg and hitting the other with a hard punch to the shoulder.

"Agh what the hell beca, what was that for"

"what the fuck.. Jesse, what do you mean what the hell beca what the heck are you two doing, have you both just been waiting out here for me to pass through you fucking creeps.

"You basically throw me to the ground, you know this stuff isn't soft right? it fricken hurts" Jesse says slapping the concrete floor under him.

"so ahhhhh..." Luke starts as he helps Jesse up off the ground. "Who's the redhead that we saw you with" beca can see the stupid smile on jesses face without even looking at him.

"Just some girl from school"

"Ahha yeah sure that's why you where smiling the whole time you were talking to her right" Beca just glares at Luke.

"Yeah Yeah and why you had the goofiest smile on your face when she hugged you right" Jesse pipes up excitedly from behind Luke so beca can't get to him.

Jesse isn't the biggest guy out there her took after his mother as did beca but she got her height from her father and sadly Jesse did not even though his only 16 and can still grow his still shorter then beca by a good bit and he isn't as strong as both Luke or beca so she can easily beat him up if he wasn't hiding behind a 6 foot blonde wall.

"Whatever keep saying whatever you want but I got things to do and we _all_ need to train for Monday" with that beca made her way inside going straight to her room to start up a new mix she's had stuck in her head all day.

BEALE HOUSHOLD

"Mum I'm home!" Chloe yells out as she set he backpack down.

A woman that looks exactly like Chloe only 20+ years older and with blond hair as well just a little taller than the red head walks out of the kitchen to see her daughter.

"Hey lady bug how was school today" her mother says with a smile almost as blinding as her daughters.

"it was really interesting" Chloe's mother can't help but give Chloe a odd look at her saying that school was interesting and seem excited about it.

"Reeeally and why was that" taking in a deep breath Chloe reply's

"well first off before me and Aubrey got to school today there was this girl that accidently bumped in to us well more like feel on me and it was really funny to see her get all nervous and embarrassed - anyway it turns out that we go to the same school and she's in my year leave and that we have history and gym class together and she's really good in gym class she made the girls team win in basketball oh and she also said that she gonna join the Barden grizzlies with her brothers annnnd she lives just over there she lives in that house mum the one right behind us" Chloe finally finishes slightly out of breath from forgetting to breath when she was ranting on about Beca.

"Wow their baby girl breath...sounds like she made quite the impression on you huh so was that the girl that was outside with you before" Chloe just nods her head vigorously.

"Yeah she was lives in the house behind us"

I know sweet heart you have said that already, how come iv never seen her before if she lives behind us"

"Oh that's because she just moved here 2 weeks ago and she said she was really busy with unpacking and all so she didn't come out much anyway I got some home work I want to get out of the way so I can hang out with Aubrey and Stacie on the weekend so I'm going to go to my room and do it"

"I'll call you when dinner is ready ok"

"Ok mum thanks" Chloe shouts out from the bottom of the stares.

As Chloe walks into her room she goes to hook her phone to her speakers opening up the blinds to get some light in her room to do some homework as well changing into some more comfortable clothes.

Going through her draws she ends up putting on one of her running shorts and a baggy jumper she stole from her brother dancing and singing along to the music that's blasting out of the speakers.

MITCHELL HOUESHOLD

As Beca walks in to her room she is surrounded by darkness, throwing her backpack on her bed as she goes to window to pull the blinds open to let some light in her room for the first time since she has moved in.

As soon as Beca opens her blinds open her dog comes busting throw the door almost knocking a lamp down on his journey toward her jumping on her bed and stoping right in the middle just staring at her panting as if he just ran around chasing his tail for an hour straight.

"Samson no. No jumping" Beca tries to make her voice as stern as possible to prevent getting tackled to the ground by this massive beast of a dog.

Just as Beca thought that she can get away without getting jumped and slobbered on, the massive dog comes charging at her at full speed taking Beca down to the ground for the fourth time that day only this it's not a hot redhead lying on top of her or spilling water on her shirt instead it Samson pinning her down and getting saliva all over her face.

As soon as it started it was over Samson was trotting his way out the door with one of her shoes in his mouth probably to go bury it in the back yard or just chew it up.

Finally getting up off the ground wiping off some of the slobber that was left on her jeans Beca looks out her window to be met with the most throat drying, eye popping sight she has ever seen because just outside only 20 meters away is a dancing Chloe singing into a hair brush, not only was she jumping around but she had the shortest shorts you can even imagine if it wasn't for her jumper ridding up even once in a while she could pass as not have anything besides a big jumper on.

Still jumping about without a care in the world Chloe hasn't noticed the pair of dark blue eyes on her following her movements as she dances around singing at the top of her lungs.

Still looking out over at Chloe Beca can see that she is starting to stop dancing and just walking around her room now getting things out of a bag and throwing them onto her bed, Beca knows how creepy she is being but can't seem to look away and knows that Chloe will probably turn around catch her staring at her and think she's a total freak. As soon as the thought of Chloe turning around and catching her crosses her mind she immediately regrets thinking about it because it like the universe is out to get her and is now staring into a set of blue eyes staring right back at her.

A look of pure horror settles on Baca's face when she finally realises that she has in need been caught and it now just staring right back at a giggling Chloe. Not knowing what to do Beca just drops to the ground as if she was never there but it's too late Chloe already saw her and now she's just stuck on the ground no wanting to get up out of fear of seeing Chloe again.

Not knowing what to do next Beca can't think of anything better to do then discreetly closing the blind so she can suffer the embarrassment of being a creeper without Chloe actually seeing. Shuffling to the other side to try and pull down on the little pulley that opens and closes the curtain cursing under her breath as to why it has to be half way up the window so now she has to show herself just to close them.

The feeling of being watched was getting too much for Chloe, slowly turning around she is met with the dark blue eyes that she has been thinking about all day. Snapping out of the little daze Beca was in she finally seems to notice that Chloe is staring back at her the look that come across her face Chloe can't help but laugh at Beca for getting caught and then dropping to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Still looking out her window into Baca's room Chloe can just see the top of her head moving along making its way to the other side, Chloe lets out full blown laugh at seen Baca's arm come into view trying to reach for the pulley to close her curtain failing twice but getting then to shut on her third attempted.

" _Mondays going to be so fun"_

"Oh god...Shit! Fuck oh my lord,why? Why didn't I just walk away"

"Hey bec- why does it look like you saw a ghost"

"I can't I'm not going Monday"

"What? Go where Monday what the heck are you talking about and why are you on the ground?"

"To school Luke to school I can't go, I won't go nah nope not gonna go its final"

"Jesus Beca fuck what did you do" Luke looks like a confused old man.

"for crying out loud Luke, she saw me just standing there staring at her like a weirdo... oh my god it's going to be so embarrassing at school she's probably already told her friends.

"What? where you spying on the redhead that you were talking to after school... dude that's totally the wrong way to get someone's attention"

"I was not spying she just happened to have her curtains drawn and I could see in, anyway why are you in my room what do you want"

"Yeah rightyo Becky, I came to see if you want to go to the gym with me Jesse just started a movie so no luck with him" Luke raises an eye brow waiting for a response.

"Fine, get out so I can change I'll be down In 5 minutes" Beca said while push Luke out of her room get to changed into more appropriate clothes

Walking down the stairs to met up with Luke Beca ended up throwing on a pair of basketball shorts that stoped under her knee with a long wife beater and her black Nike running shoes guessing that for a warn up they will be running to the gym, with her big head phones around her neck for the trip there and to shut Luke out from his constant talking.

" _Monday is going to be so embarrassing"_

 _..._

 **I hope this didn't suck too much and give it a review...if you want you don't have to but it really helps with motivation and stuff like that so yeah tell me if I should even keep going with this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so so so sorry for the people waiting for this school has been eating me alive and I didn't have a lot of time to myself but here is chapter 7 and I hope it's not completely crap thank you for the support. :)**

Chapter 7

The weekend came to an end all too soon for Baca's liking with mixing and training taking up most of her time or just trying to get her mind off of Chloe. Coming up with a whole bunch or different scenario in her head of how Monday is going to go down from being completely embarrassed to Chloe thinking she is a freak, beca would rather that not be the case.

"Dude get up were leaving in 10" Jesse shouts from outside Baca's door.

As beca gets out of her bed as slowly as she can hoping that Jesse and Luke would just leave without her so she cannot go to school at all, with their dad already gone leaving the three of them to get there on time for their first day of school, well second for beca but she doesn't plan on going any way that is until she remembers that her dad teachers her English class.

"Becky come on it's not gonna be that bad"

"Luke really she sew me spying on her how is it not going to be that bad second day and I'm already the freak again" beca says from behind her open closet door.

"I thought you said you weren't spying on her-"

"Now's really not the time to be a smart ass" Luke can tell by Baca's tone that she's getting angry.

Coming out from behind the door beca is dressed in her favourite black jeans, top and boomer jacket with a pair of white Nike air forces.

"I'm not the one that's spying on our next door neighbour and why do you even care what this chick thinks or says you don't care about anyone or thing epically what people think of you" Luke said making beca even more angry with him then she all ready was, walking up to be face to face with the blond haired boy.

"Luke I swear if you don't shut up ill kick your ass" with that beca shoves her way out of her room to get something to eat adding before she's fully down the hall. "And I couldn't give two shits what people think"

After eating breakfast beca, Jesse and Luke all head out the front door to get to school beca with her skateboard Luke and Jesse with their new BMXs that they got for their birthdays.

Heading to school early so the boys can get the schedules just like beca did on Friday something catches her eye slowing down making Jesse and Luke that were behind her to also slowly come to a stop.

"Beca what are you doing we need to get to school" Jesse said with a confused look on his face as to why his sister would just stop in the middle of the path way

Yeah Becky wh- ooh I see what the problem is now" Luke said as he saw what made beca stop.

He knows he shouldn't tease beca especially with her already not pleased with him from the morning but he really can't help himself at this point leaning in so only beca can hear him

"I thought you said you don't give two shits sure looks like you do... or is it just the person." Right now beca is about ready to hit that stupid smug grin off his perfect face. Right as beca is about to make some threatening comment Jesse buts in.

"Whatever you guys are whispering about can we please move it along I don't want to be late plus we still need to see when tryouts are we don't know when or where it is." with Jesse riding off leaving beca and Luke alone beca finally looks over to what made her stop in the first place.

Looking out in front of her she can see Chloe and her blond friend walking to school. Having stoped they are quite a bit in front of them by now with Jesse just riding around them as he passes.

"Let see how much you don't care shell we" Luke said as he started riding again

Beca can feel her heart beating like crazy as she gets closer to the two girls, trying to act as if she indeed does not give two shits what happen yesterday even though she freaked out in front of Luke she is still determined to prove him wrong. Now only a couple of meters away from them beca can see the two girls stop and wait on each side of the path for whoever it is to pass, when Chloe spots beca and a huge smile spreads across her face as they get closer.

"Ladies" Luke said with his brilliant British ascent as he rolls past them smiling over his shoulder at beca.

Seeing this only made beca even more pissed with Luke not sure if it was the way he was looking at Chloe as he rode past or if it's because she knows that deep deep down in the bottom of her ice cold heart she knows that he's right and that just makes it even worst.

Pushing off the ground to go a little faster so she doesn't end up making eye contact needing to speak as well as being question by Chloe's blond friend as to why she was looking into Chloe's window when she shouldn't have.

Passing the two she can feel eyes on her just she is about to be in the clear what she didn't want to happen happens.

"Hey beca" comes Chloe cheery voice.

Chloe couldn't help but say hey to the brunette girl that she has been thinking about all morning not knowing about the internal battle going on side Baca's head and just making whatever it was that little bit worse.

"..." Chloe, Aubrey and Luke even are a bit taken back by the coldness beca has towered Chloe, skating past them to catch up to Luke leaving a stun Chloe behind.

"Geez that was cold even for you" beca just stars at Luke saying nothing in return picking up her board to walk Luke to the office as he chains up his bike next to jesses.

"Hey nerd do you even know where the office is or have you just been waiting here for us" beca yells out to Jesse when they spot him walking around aimlessly.

"For your information I have been waiting for you two to get in here wait took you so long... and why dose beca look pissed" Jesse said staring at Luke for an explanation.

"I'm not now let's go get you're things from the principle" The three of them all head off to the main office where the principal's office is.

"So is he goona give us a big speech too about the school and how we will love it and how it's a non-violent school"

"No Jesse I don't think you guys will need to get that speech but be prepared for him to talk a whole lot"

"And why won't we be getting that speech huh" beca has no idea why Jesse is asking that he knows why.

"Because I'm the reason why we are here, well Luke was coming here anyway but still I'm the reason why you and I are. Now may we please just yet you're shit so this day can finish a little quicker thank you" both Luke and Jesse say nothing else as they got to meet the principle and get their timetables.

The three of them don't have many classes together with Jesse doing a lot of year 11ones and Luke just doesn't have the same except for art and gym, Jesse having history and gym with beca too.

Beca and Jesse are walking to their first class together and beca can't be happier to have her nerd of a brother in there with her because for one she's not the best at history and he is a total history buff and two she won't look like a total loner when she sits on the other side of the room trying to keep clear of Chloe and her tall friend not like beca can talk about being tall (because she is taller than Stacie).

As the class starts to fill with other student's beca and Jesse are so deep in conversation about how they think tryouts are going to go that they do not notice when Stacie sits on the table to the left of beca. Only paying attention to the person on the other table is when they hear someone clear their throat to gain their attention.

"Hey beca how are you? I totally forgot that we had this class together"

"Hey Stacie Right?" seeing Stacie nod her head beca continues. "I'm as good as you can be whilst at school. What did you get up to after school Friday?"

"Oh my afternoon was great after school me and Aubrey went to the mall to get some things. I got this new bikini because you know summer is coming and it was super cute- "Beca kind of zone out while Stacie continued to talk about something she really didn't care about just nodding and slightly smiling as Stacie talked as to not look rude even though she wasn't even listening to a single thing after the words _'super cute'_ left her mouth. while pretending to listen to the girl in front of her beca makes a bad decision to look off to the front of the room right as the redheaded girl beca wanted nothing to do with for the day came busting trough the door handing a note to the teacher apologizing for being so late to class. Making her way over to Stacie, beca and Chloe make eye contact for what feels like hours for beca is just mere seconds.

"Hey beca you ran off kinda quick before didn't get the chance to talk" Chloe said trying to make sense as to why beca would be so cold to her not sure if she did something wrong or not.

"Hey" was the only response Chloe got from beca who was looking down at her empty book

So um..." Chloe starts taking a set as Stacie moves down so she can sit down on the set closes to beca without making anything to obvious to the two girls. "Who's this...you're boyfriend"

"What" both Jesse and beca say in unison "Oh god no that's discussing this is my brother. Jesse this is Stacie and Chloe. Stacie Chloe this is my brother Jesse" after beca introduces them to each other she tries to turn away from the two girls on the table next to her and listen to the teacher who she still has no idea what their name even is.

"Hey I've seen you before" Jesse says from beside beca getting Chloe's attention. "you're the girl that beca was talking to outside the back of our house right"

"Yeah, my house is the one behind yours" Chloe says trying to remember seeing him when she was talking to beca outside her house.

"Well now we can put a name to the girl that got beca to smi- ouch!"A sharp pain to the ribs stops Jesse from continue before he can make a fool out of beca and not get his ass kicked in front of everyone in the class for it.

"Dude shut the fuck up" beca whispers to Jesse in the most threatening tone she can have without drawing unwanted attention to them.

With five minutes left until next class the teacher speaks up for the first time since they got in there.

"Everyone listening please, phones away and yes Miss Conrad I can still see it even behind you're textbook. Ok so before class finishes I would just like to inform you that you'll have a assignment due in three weeks and you will be working with a partner" at hearing this most kids started to pick out a partner to work with "don't get to excited because I will be picking them for you" groans and complaints could be heard throughout the room

Slowly paring people off into groups there is less and less kids beca can potentially be paired up with feeling better about the fact that the teacher would just put her and Jesse in a group.

With the month of May just starting and being in the middle of spring it's starting to get a little warmer, outside the class room windows you can see are clear blue skies with not a cloud in sight a slight wind pushing the leaves of the trees round.

"Jesse and Stacie leaving Chloe and beca to work together and please everyone don't run out the door thank you and have a good day"

"Are you okay with being partners for this assignment" Chloe asks seeing as how cold beca has been toward her and just people in general, on her way to her locker she saw someone accidently bump into her getting pushed off right away with a _'Hey watch it'_

"Yeah it's fine I gotta go to bio talk at recess about the assignment, alright cool see ya.

Currently in biology beca had no clue as to what was going on the class was already doing chapter 3 of the textbook so that meant beca had too catch up on what she has missed, that's what you get for coming almost half way through the year it also doesn't do you any good if you're really bad that subject like she is with nearly all of them.

Even though beca had no idea what was happening in the class didn't mean it isn't a interesting class to be in. With Stacie talking nonstop even after being told to stop by the teacher she continues telling the teacher if he did a better job a teaching she wouldn't have to help beca out shutting Mr Conners up with him not knowing that they were not talking about the work absolutely at all.

At recess Luke, beca and Jesse all met up to go and look for the couch of the basketball team to see if tryouts will held during lunch or after school.

* * *

"Hey Stacie have you seen beca, she said we would talk about the history assignment me have together"

"Trouble in paradise" Chloe just rolls her eyes at her friend

"okay Stacie you can't say things like that and I don't even know her well enough to like her like that for all I know she could be a serial killer" Chloe says in all seriousness.

"Yeah a really hot serial kill"

"Arighty then I'm just going to go and sit with Aubrey" Chloe said while pointing behind her where their friend was.

"Aubrey ill come with" Chloe can see Stacie light up at the mention of their childhood friends name.

"So are you going to tell her" Chloe speaks up as the two of them are walking over to their table to sit.

"Tell who what"

"Aubrey, are you going to tell her"

"I don't know what you talking about Chlo" Stacie says finding the floor every interesting.

"Common don't play dumb with me I know remember. Why don't you just tell Aubrey it won't b-" before Chloe can continue she gets interrupted.

"Tell Aubrey what?" Stacie's eyes widen twice the size when the person they are talking about pops out of nowhere

"What?" Stacie has perfected the art of deflecting a question when need.

"Youse where talking about telling me something"

"Telling you what?"

"I don't know that's why I'm asking" Aubreys getting a little annoyed by this point.

"What are you asking again" Stacie asks as if she is confused.

"What where you. You know what just forget it it's not important right now. We have a practice session after school today so don't forget okay, well I going to go and get my stuff for AP chemistry so I not late see yous later"

After giving Chloe a quick hug Aubrey moves over to also give Stacie a hug that seems to last a little longer then it should.

After recess the day went really quick for beca having English after brake with her father teaching for the first time since they all moved down there. Luckily no one seemed to notice that their new English teacher happens to be the new girls father that could not have been good for her at all.

After English beca had art with fat Amy as well as Luke, with all the girls looking at Luke beca was really able to draw in peace not that all the girls came running after her but on Friday there were some that would just not let her do her own thing. Now with them all over Luke including fat Amy beca was actually starting to have fun in that class.

Being so engrossed in her work beca did not notice when the bell rang telling them that it was time for lunch only realising when like poked her in the ribs making her jump about a foot in the air (Baca's very ticklish)

Lunch went very much the same as recess Chloe asking around if anyone has seen beca with the same answer _'I haven't seen her sorry'._

Jesse, Luke and beca where on the basketball courts at both recess and lunch after checking when tryouts will be finding out that they will be held in the gym for half of it and them outside on the track field for the more physical side after school.

After lunch beca had math by herself and if she was being honest she did pay attention at all during the class being too excited for school to finish.

The principle called out over the speakers that the three siblings go see him before the start of last class which is really carp for beca since gym/PE was her favourite subject, it helped a bit that she was really good at it too. Missing half of class the three of them got put in a team to play three on three basketball playing the other students. Every team they came up against the three of them beat with ease even the boys that played for the team showing off a little to their hopefully soon to be coach never missing a single shot until Stacies team came up to verse them.

Stacie keeping pressure on Luke with Chloe on Jesse and fat Amy trying to get the ball off of beca with no luck until they swap up their game play. Right before beca can shot the ball a red blur is seen out of the corner of her eye. Chloe's stupidly perfect face distracts beca for a second making her miss the three pointer she was about to sink in.

Not wanting to be late for tryouts half of the class runs to the locker rooms to change and grab their things from their lockers and come back to the gym.

After school beca doesn't notice the pair of icy blue eyes on her when she enters the gym from the track field. Wearing her old basketball jersey with a big number 14 and MITCHELL at the back of it.

20 minutes later the group of boys as well as beca make their way to the field after doing a whole bunch of different drills and exercises and making their way out to start the really hard stuff beca has never been happier to go out and run around nonstop completely oblivious to the cheerleading team off to the side with a certain redhead in a very short red and white top and skirt.

* * *

 **If you're feeling it leave a review it's every much appreciated.**

 **cool beans see you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

"What's wrong Swanson can't keep up with the big boys ha" beca just laughs at Luke's comment seeing how Jesse is huffing and puffing with half the other boys while Luke and beca are standing as if all they have done is a little jog instead of doing high intensity exercises for almost 20minutes now.

"Yeah Swanson what's the matter need us to slow down for you" Jesse can only glare at his siblings as they high five each other than doing their hand shake they made up almost a year ago that consists of slapping each other's hand twice with a fist bump to finish it off simple stuff.

"Alright ladies...and lady go hit the showers tryouts are over for today a schedule will be pinned up on the notice bored in the mine hall way with the names of the people that made in the team on Friday. Now get out of here you all stink.

As the boys are picking up their belonging the cheerleaders are doing the same on the other side of the field slowly making their way to the locker rooms to get changed. Being one of the warmest days so far with sun out and light breeze that still has a bit of chilliness to it not too cold to be wearing sweats and a hoddie and not too hot to only wearing shorts and a top but just enough to be in a sweatshirt and be comfortable.

This weather at the end of winter and summer quickly approaching always made beca a little bit happy well as happy as a person like beca can be but more hyperactive that's for sure. Even though Luke was putting up a strong front her was extremely tired by the end of tryouts only acting as if was a walk in the park to show up the other boys to impress the coach a bit and make fun of Jesse and to maybe not let his younger sister that hasn't been playing basketball for as long as him look better cursing that she has the stamina of an Olympic athlete he doesn't like it when beca can be better when he has been doing this for nearly all his life.

With how pumped up beca has been all day and knowing that she was the best out of every one that tried out basically guaranteeing her a spot on the team. _Nothing_ can make beca come down from this high that she's in.

"Beca could you stay back for a sec" hearing the couch call for her she turned and jogged her way back to where her was standing making her feel even more confident about her spot on the team. Finally standing in front of him beca had the biggest smile on her face that you will ever see come out off her. _Nothing_

"What's up coach what do you need" So interested in what the coach has to say she completely misses the red blur run pass back out on the field.

"I know it's going to be hard for you to keep up with the rest since you've never played before-

"Well actually I-" Before she can even think of saying another word he cuts her off.

"And now that you're the only girl and it's not because you're a girl but don't be too surprised if you don't make the team, you did okay for a girl"

"But couch iv-"again before she could finish her continued.

"It's just that not you're not as strong or as fast and can't do the same things as the boys can you won't be able to keep up I'm just trying to help you. Well nice chat but I've got places to be so have a nice afternoon"

Maybe something can bring beca down from the high she has been on all day all that was needed was an extremely sexist coach to dampen Baca's spirits or more like crush them.

* * *

"Oh shoot. Hey Bree I left my stuff out side I'm gonna go get it but you two can start walking if you want" Chloe said pointing at Aubrey and Stacie as she walked backwards

"Are you sure, we can wait if you want" Aubrey said through a giggle to what Stacie was whispering in her ear

"Yeah it's fine... I'm sure you'll enjoy the privacy" Chloe said mumbling the last bit so they couldn't hear her.

This did not work with Aubrey's bat like hearing. "What was that?"

Quickly running away before yelling out a "Nothing" making her way back to field where she sew the brunette she was looking for all day with a smile on her face as she made her way over to the coach no doubt about to tell her how good she did in practice. Not that Chloe was staring while they were doing their workouts. Chloe differently didn't almost fall off the top of the pyramid when beca took off her basketball jersey so she was just left in a black tank top that showed off what was underneath because of the sweat making it stick to her skin and maybe she didn't stop herself from looking when beca used the bottom of the tank top to wipe off the sweat on her face giving Chloe and the whole cheer team a good look at the wash board abs underneath.

Making her way back over to get to the locker rooms Chloe can see the drastic change on Baca's face. No longer have that smiled that Chloe only got to see when beca talked about the basketball team, now her face looks like she's about to burst with rage any moment the fire in her eyes can be seen from a mile away. Even though Chloe isn't close enough to hear what is being said she knows that it has something to with basketball and the way the couch isn't even listening to beca when she tries to speak up makes Chloe mad how he can just leave a very stun beca as he walks away with a big smile on his face.

Chloe's not sure how long she has been standing here just waiting and staring at beca to move or something instead of just standing there looking at the bank space that was recently occupied by the coach. Not really knowing what to do or what to expect from the angry brunette standing there. What beca dose do caches her a bit off gard, Chloe knew she was upset just by looking at her but this a whole new leave of angry.

"FUUUUCK. FUCK THIS IS FUCKING BULL SHIT" It's not the words that make Chloe tack a step back and her regret coming out to collect her thing but how angry beca is and how she's clenching her first so tight that even from where she's standing can see them Turing white from not having proper blood flow.

With the couch now out of sight beca lets her anger show screaming out trying to get the anger out unaware of the scared redhead just off to her side slowly backing away from her with wide eyes.

To angry to realise beca storms off to the locker rooms forgetting her basket ball jersey one the ground where it dropped out of her hand when the coach started to tell she wasn't good enough to be on the team. Throwing the doors open too angrily to care if the glass smashes all over the gym floor.

Making her way over to the locker rooms to get out of her sweaty clothes not noticing the door opening again.

Finally at her locker that has her stuff inside beca can't seem to get the combination correct making her even more frustrated and annoyed. Not being able to contain her anger in any more Baca's fists ball up turning white again except this time she's not shouting out to nobody rather she pulls her shoulder back with her arm sending her right fist straight into her locker with a loud smack not even flinching as her knuckles collide with the cold metal she does it again and again and again until her knuckles are red with the skin busted and some blood coming out pulling back to hit the already bashed in locker beca yells out her frustration.

Slowly calming down beca leans forward to rest her forehead on her locker number 23 muttering thing under her breath as she slowly turns around to press her back up against the door of her locker sliding down until her butt hits the hard floor never opening her eyes as this happens. Trying to think of something that will help calm her down properly. Baca's breathing is still out of control her hart is beating so fast that it's starting to hurt the adrenalin has worn off so now the pain in her knuckles is hitting her with full force so many things are going around in her head that she's staring to believe that she isn't good enough that she didn't do good enough at tryouts. That's why the coach pull her aside.

So worked up in her own mind beca has yet again been completely oblivious to what's happening around her thinking about how she can get the pain in her chest to stop and get her breathing under control. _Common Mitchell we've done this before just clam down just FUCKING BREATH! Bre-_

"Beca" closed eyes shoot open when she recognises the voice and it just makes her heart beat faster wincing a little at the pain.

Not wanting to intrude Chloe stayed behind the wall so beca could get all her anger out but now with no more yelling and no more banging she finally steps out to see beca. Not knowing what to expect to see Chloe's hart drops when she sees beca on the floor with her eyes closed and her right hard busted up with some blood running down to the tips of her fingers dripping on the floor between her legs. Finally calling out to beca she can see that it might have been a mistake with the way Baca's breathing speeds up and how she winces as she tries to breathe in.

"Oh my god beca your hand" not realising how becas breathing speed up as she makes her way over kneeling down in front her with her hands on Baca's knees.

"y-y-you need t-to go you c-ca-cant be here r-right now" knowing how she lashes out at people when she's angry she doesn't what Chloe to be anywhere near when that happens and maybe she doesn't want Chloe to see her like this all out of control and with a smashed in locker above her head.

With all that's going on inside Baca's head her breathes start to come out like short grasps.

"Beca? Beca look at me you need to calm down" You can hear Chloe's voce is full of worry.

"I-i-i I can't. I can't breathe" hearing this just makes Chloe even more worried.

"Okay just stop. Stop thinking about everything. Stop thinking about what Mr Smith said. Stop thinking about making the team okay just focus on me alright focus on my voice okay. Beca look at me" noticing how beca wasn't looking at her while she was talking Chloe slowly brings her hands up to Baca's face so they are both making eye contact.

Finally beca lets Chloe pull her so they are looking straight into the others eyes. Chloe never got a good look at the brunette's eyes before she's not sure how she didn't see how amazing they are considering how they always end up only a few centimetres apart from each other but now that she has a good look at Baca's eyes are truly beautiful. How they are not the bright light blue people always want but dark enough that they almost look gray but not dual more like a steel blue they have specks of a different shade of blue making them pop in the sunlight.

"That's it, focus on me, focus on my voice now deep breathes in...Out...in...Out...That's it"

Normally beca can't handle keeping eye contact for this long something about it feeling to intimate even during conversations she never looks then in the eye for too long only a couple of seconds before she looks away again. Something about Chloe keeps beca from looking away maybe the brilliant blue her eyes are or the way they are holding so much worry in them keeps her still.

"w-what are you doing here everyone has left"

"I forgot my thing outside and then I saw you talking to Mr smith and I wanted to talk to you about something but then you looked like ...um how can I put this softly...like you wanted to kill someone. You also left you're jersey behind" Chloe shows by holding up Baca's black and green basketball jersey.

Closing her eyes and shaking her head beca asks "You saw all of that"

"Yeah" Chloe said barely above a whisper.

Braking eye contact finally beca can see how close they really are. With Chloe's hands still on her knees burning the skin underneath it and at the same time making it feel frozen.

"I have to go" lightly pushing Chloe away so she has enough room to get to her feet beca makes her way to the door.

"Beca?" no response "beca don't you still need to get your stuff out of your locker"

 _Fuck "_ huh yeah...forgot about that"

"Soo I actually wanted to know where you have been all day I haven't seen you and I thought we were gonna meet up to talk about our assignment we got" Chloe said as beca makes her way over to her locker to get her things not realising beca had other things on her mind and not listening to a single word she said.

"What?"beca asks when she sees Chloe waiting for something.

"I said what happened to us meeting up to discuses about the assignment. You kind of stood me up at recess and then again at lunch and then you didn't come to gym class" hearing that someone was actually looking and wanting to see her put a small smile on Baca's face even though Chloe was only wanting to see her to talk about homework.

"Oh right um my brothers and I went looking for coach or Mr smith whatever the fuck his name is at recess and then I..maybe.. sort of..forgot at lunch cause we were practicing for tryouts... not like it did me any good." the last seven words that left Baca's mouth were meant to be nothing above a whisper but failing to notice that Chloe slowly made her way over to be right behind her and hearing ever thing.

"What do you mean, you were the best one out there how could not get a spot on the team its a sur thing beca you just need to be more confident."

"Look just! .. Just forget about alright! ..." haring beca snap at her, Chloe couldn't help the way her face fell. "Hey I'm s-what did you want to discuss about the homework" beca saw the way her words affected the redhead and for the first time felt a _little_ bad about it (Key word been _little_ )

"I wanted to ask if you want to come over my house to start and talk about the homework" Baca's never liked meeting peoples parents they always tend to dislike her no matter what.

"Yeah sure but why don't you um come to my place my father is gonna be late and my brother will be out so-"before she can finish Chloe cuts in.

"You know if you wanted me all too yourself you could have just said" Chloe can't help but let the corner of her lips turn up a little.

"w-what? N-no that's not what I meant I didn't mean-" not knowing why she was feeling like this and stuttering over her words, beca never gets tongue tide over anyone especially a pretty girl they get lost for words over her.

Remembering that Chloe was right behind her a sly smirk made it way to her face while slowly turning around so she was facing Chloe.

There was a fire in her eyes but not the same raged filled on as before and Chloe couldn't understand what it meant, feeling a bit uneasy as beca stepped toward her forcing her take a step back but not the uneasy feeling you get when you feel uncomfortable but at how beca is currently looking at her like no one has before while stalking her way forward forcing her to continue taking steps back to keep an appropriate distance between them not stoping until her back hit the locker on the other side of the room. Noticing that Chloe isn't moving back any more she realises that they have made their way across the room and that Chloe's trapped between her and the locker making that smirk just a litter bit wider.

Liking how she has Chloe trapped with breathes coming out a bit raged beca decides to take it a bit further by placing her left hand on the metal right besides Chloe's hip close enough for her skin to be touching Chloe's hip ever so slightly, bringing her other hand up beca places it right besides her head Baca's black and brown wristband almost touching Chloe's neck.

"Alright then...Can I have you all to myself?" Beca slowly leans in to whisper in Chloe's ear.

Not being able to contain herself any more beca lets out a throaty breathe of a laugh.

"Oh my god you're the worst" Chloe's exclaim as she pushes beca away by the shoulders.

"Wow there easy tiger" beca backs up with her hands in the air in surrender.

After gathering their things the girls made their way home. The journey back was full of taking and laughs mostly from Chloe but beca did let a small smile or two brake throw her bad ass personality making Chloe smile even bigger them before.

Stoping at the front of her house Chloe turns to beca telling her she is just going to quickly go in and get some things offering if beca would like to wait inside for her. Declining the offer beca stays standing outside on the foot path not even wanting to wait on her front steps instead she sits down on the curb after waiting for a couple minutes.

"Sorry I took so long I couldn't find my phone" Chloe yells out to beca as she closes and locks the door behind her.

"You don't take your phone to school with you?" beca says when Chloe is standing beside her.

"I do it was dead in the morning so I left it behind but I forgot that it was charging in my parents room when I was looking for it"

"Right" was Baca's only response

The quick walk to Baca's was done in silence and beca was grateful she has done more talking in one day then she would have in a week already. Opening the door beca lets Chloe go in first after closing it beca and Chloe make their way up to Baca's room, Chloe and Baca's houses are very similar the kitchens are in the same spot the lounge rooms are almost exactly the same as well as the stairs but the top half of the house is bigger.

As beca gets to the door she stops to turn to Chloe. "I still got some boxes so just...it's a little messy" opening the door beca again hold the door for Chloe to go in first. Then Chloe steps in she can see that Baca's room is bigger than hers and she dose still have some boxes unpacked up against the wall near the window but then in the corner of the room something caches her eye.

"So this is what beca Mitchell room looks like... OMG is that what I think it is."


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm soooo sorry to anyone that is reading this and was waiting for this update. I have no real reason why it took so long I hope this chapter isn't complete crap. Thank you to all who have read this and hopefully continue reading this. Also I'm not from America so I don't really know all that much about the schooling and stuff so I' m just going to do like it is where I'm from sorry, ALSO I'm making Baca's mother Latina/Hispanic because I want to and can so beca will speak Spanish sometimes in the story, anyway enjoy.**

Chapter 9

"So this is what beca Mitchell room looks like... OMG is that what I think it is."

In the corner of Baca's room there is a matt black drum set with red gold trimming and a couple long boxes set up against the wall beside it. Walking up to it Chloe runs her fingers over the drum set lightly tapping on it making the sound echo around the room.

"Is this yours" Chloe asks pointing at the drums.

"No. I have no idea how this big Ass drum kit got in here" beca said with a straight face.

"Ok no need to be a jerk about it"

Beca gasps faking offence "a jerk I would never dream of it" with a smirk in place beca makes her way over to Chloe being mindful to keep a distance between them still feeling a bit weird about what happened at school trying to act like her normal self.

"Yes...yeah this mine. One of a kind too" Chloe watches as beca makes her way around it to sit on the stool.

"Oh yeah and how is that, did you get it customised or something."

"Yeah something like that" Beca can tell Chloe what more of an answer.

"Elaborate"

"Okay well the body of the drums is standard but the paint job and graphics are defiantly one of a kind" beca isn't a fan of telling people about her hidden talents so she doesn't say that she painted and designed it herself.

Moving out from in the middle of the room Chloe makes her way over to beca behind the drum set standing close enough that her bare arm was rubbing up against Baca's shoulder having no idea how weird beca felt to be this close to someone that she has only known for a couple days or just being that close to another human period.

"So who did this for you then" Chloe runs her hand over the top tapping her finger so it makes a noise as she brings her hand down to where beca had her arms resting slowly brushing past but making sure the tips of her finger would brush up against Baca's arm.

Chloe's not really sure why she just did that, she's very touchy feely, she has no regard for personal space but she's never gone out of her way to touch or be close to someone like this before not even with her boyfriend usually its unintentional, a hug there, a kiss on the cheek when saying hello or goodbye, an arm looped through someone else's when their walking, cuddling up to someone when she's watching a movie but never has she felt the need or want to be physically close to someone like this or the electric shock shoot up her arm and through her body when the only contact was a brush of the fingers.

"i- um..." beca clears her throat "Some nobody they don't matter...do want something to drink um before we start" beca quickly gets up from her spot on the stool. In a blink of an eye Baca's on the other side of the room waiting from Chloe's response looking anywhere but Chloe.

"Yeah ok, I could go for some water" Chloe tries to act like she didn't do the most stupidest thing in the world. Keeping her famous Chloe Beale smile in place so it looks like she didn't just make an ass out of herself.

"Sweet I'll be back soon... uh just make yourself comfortable. I guess" As soon as beca walks out the door she releases a deep breath

As soon as beca walks out the door Chloe lets out a breath she dint know she was holding.

"Oh my goodness what is wrong with me why the heck have I been acting like this." Chloe says out loud pacing around in Baca's room

"Why the fuck do I keep reacting like this, all she fucking did was accidently touch my arm and now I got these... fucking goose bumps!" beca says, aggressively rubbing her arm to get rid of the goose bumps that have been there since Chloe had ran her fingers up Baca's arm.

Beca walks into the kitchen still a bit angry at herself for acting like a twelve year old boy that saw a pretty girl in a bikini at the beach.

After settling down a bit beca grabs two water bottles from the refrigerator and heads back up stairs. Making it to her door beca suddenly feels this strange feeling in her stomach like there's this weird buzzing or fluttering secession going on inside her. Not knowing what this new feeling is beca just tells herself that she's nervous, nervous for what though. She's never really been the type to get nervous over things because she simply just doesn't care enough to get like that, not even if it's deemed important by everyone else does she get this amazingly annoying feeling. Finally snapping out of her trance she's been in for what she thinks was the last one to two minuets she just tells herself that it's because she has no idea what to do on the assignment and she doesn't want Chloe to find out what she has in that small box that's probably still on top of her bedside table from yesterday.

Opening the door maybe a bit to quickly and suddenly beca sees that Chloe indeed made herself at home, lying on top of Baca's bed, belly down with her legs up in the air as she reads over the pages in her history text book that the class has gone through already. Reading her book in the peace and quiet, Chloe got the quite the fright when beca come busting through the door, making her jump and turn her body so she's now facing the door with her hair a mess and her top lifting up in the process of getting scared shitless making her breathing uneven.

Beca can't help but stare at the sight in front of her. The messy hair, the heavy breathing and what Baca's eyes seem too stay on the longest. The bit of exposed tan skin showing her Chloe's hipbone.

"Beca! You scared the bagezzes out of me" Chloe said sitting up (making her top go back down causing beca to look up) holding her hand to her chest trying to get her hart under control.

"You certainly made yourself comfortable" beca points at the bed walking over to her side table and shoving something in the draw and locking it from the side putting the key in her back pocket.

"Hey you said and I quote 'uh just make yourself comfortable. I guess' and I did wait for you to come back before I sat but you took like 20 minutes. I was actually starting to think you forgot about me" Chloe's back to the position she was in before except now she's lying down facing beca.

"I didn't take that long did I?" beca walks to her desk grabbing her wheelie chair to bring over to the bed not wanting to sit right next to Chloe. Baca's bed isn't very big.

Grabbing her phone out of her pocket Chloe checks the time "oh my bad 21mineuts sorry. What where doing down their"

"I-" beca doesn't really know what to say, she doesn't want to say she completely lost track of time because she was angry as fuck with herself, so she just goes with the best lie she can think off " I had to feed my dog my brothers forgot to do it when they left."

"You have a dog? I didn't know that" even though they walked together and were telling each other about them self's beca didn't tell Chloe all that much about herself, not even the fact that she had a dog.

"Yeah" was the only response Chloe got.

"So what's its name" Chloe wanted to know more about beca even if it's something as small as her dogs name.

"His name is Samson" Chloe still wanted more from beca.

"Do you think I could meet him" beca was confused as to way Chloe kept asking her questions. no one's ever cared enough to ask her any personal questions even if it is only about her dog, not even when she got crazy popular at her old school did they do this.

" uhh sure just, he usual doesn't like new people so he may not...just don't make loud noises okay" right as Chloe is about to say not to worry about bring up a dog that would more than likely hate her, beca has already blow out the loudest whistle Chloe has probably ever heard someone do without an actual whistle. At first she doesn't hear anything, nothing at all but after a minute all you can hear is the loud thumping sounds of footsteps running around the house until the sound starts to get louder and louder signalling that he's getting closer.

Crashing through the door Chloe get to see the massive animal that made all that noise, making a bee line straight to beca and jumping on her lap. With how fast he was running and how big he is they both go rolling across the floor, by the time the back of Baca's chair hits the wall she already has a face full of slobber. Not being able to handle the cuteness Chloe let out a little laugh, but as the sound leaves her lips Samson is up and off beca in a flash standing in front of her like Chloe's an intruder. As quickly as she can Chloe moves to the other side of the bed remembering how he does not like new people.

"Wow there buddy its okay she's not gonna hurt me" beca could see the fear in Chloe's eyes as the beast of a dog was just about ready to jump at her. Beca moves over to the bed where Chloe sitting and tells Chloe to come closer.

"Beca I'm not getting any closer to that dog, he looks like he wants to kill me"

"Common just sit next to me... I won't let anything happen to you" beca grabs Chloe's leg and starts to drag her across the bed when she shows no sign of moving. Now sitting right next to beca Samson looks to be easing up. "See Samson she's nice so settle your kettle alright" Chloe lets out a little giggle when beca says this and just like before as soon as it comes out Samson reacts but not aggressively this time instead he sits down and tilts his head to the side making Chloe giggle again, tilting his head to the other side again as if he just hear the most interesting sound in the world.

Slowly he stands up and makes his way over to the pair sitting on the bed. Seeing this Chloe scoots closer to beca so that from their ankles to their hips they are touching. The dog doesn't notice Chloe tensing up so he just continues on until he right in front of Chloe and sits down again only this time he places his mammoth sized head on her leg and just stays there.

"I think he likes you" beca speaks up after a while. Chloe finally getting the courage to start patting his head.

"You really think so" Chloe said with a big smile on her face as Samson jumps up on the bed and half lays on her.

"Yeah I mean he doesn't usually like people getting to close to me not even my brothers" Chloe lets out another giggle hearing how the dog doesn't even really like Baca's brothers. Yet again causing Samson to look up at Chloe while tilting his head left to right. "and I'm pretty sure he likes the sound of your giggling"

Chloe just continues to pat the dogs head not looking at beca as she says "well it's a good thing you're a funny person then beca Mitchell"

"Yeah I guess so" beca jumps up off the bed, feeling the cold hit from where Chloe's leg rested. "So what do we actually have to do for this assignment of ours I don't know jack shit about this subject" beca calls out over her shoulder while getting her things out of her bag to at least try and help in the group project.

"okay so basically what we have to do is from what we have learnt in class is make like a poster or a slid show or something like to give to the teacher with everything we know on it...well just the main times and dates otherwise we would have like a hundred different posters" All Chloe got in response is a blank stare.

"I meant it when I said I know jack shit about any of this, apart from that Hitler is a real dick, like that dude had some real problems"

After going over the basics with beca they both got started on the assignment, Chloe going through her book with all her notes and beca taking down any dates down that Chloe hasn't already got in her book. Chloe didn't really need beca to look for any dates because she had them taken down in her notes but beca insisted on not doing anything and actually helping out even though she knew nothing.

After about an hour of getting all the main information down and writing it out in a note book the girls (Chloe) where basically done only needing to type it up and hand it in.

"Alright so I think we're basically done, all that needs to be done now is to type it up" Chloe claps her hands happily smiling wildly at beca.

"Alright well pass it over ill type it up right now" beca slow makes her way to Chloe, extending her hand for the work so she can get to typing it up.

"No it's okay beca ill do it tomorrow" Chloe slowly with draws the paper moving to the middle of the bed, causing beca to following her movements.

"Alright pass the paper and I'll do it tomorrow you did it all by yourself" beca continues to move closer to Chloe.

"I didn't do all of it by myself you did it too remember"

"I literally did nothing, now pass the paper or I'll take it off you...ok" Chloe's always liked a challenge and if it means beca will actually come closer she doesn't mind at all.

Chloe's noticed throughout the whole time that they have been studying beca has never gotten too close to her and if she did get slightly close it wouldn't be for long at all. The closest they been to each other was back at school when beca practically had her pinned against the locker and she's pretty sure beca was just trying to mess with her head, not that it worked (it did) because Chloe's not attracted to her (she thinks beca is hot as fuck) because she doesn't like beca like that (she may). So instead of handing over the paper like any other person would, Chloe just smiled her innocent smile and stretched out her arm as far and high away from beca as she could. Obviously forgetting the fact that beca has quite the height advantage on her, also her arms are like a freacken Orangutans.

"Really.. you're going for the hard way" seeing the smile on Chloe's face grow, beca huffs out a breathe with an unimpressed look and moves to place her left keen on the bed to be able to reach.

"Fine suite yourself"

It didn't take long till Chloe was paperless and sitting by herself on the bed. Beca slowly making her way to her desk to start on the typing, sitting down and staring up the laptop she realises that this is the first time that Chloe isn't talking or making some kind of irritating noise until.

"You know you never told me" come out of Chloe's mouth right when beca thinks she's gonna get some peace and quiet.

Spinning around on her desk chare head thrown back and realising a big sigh as she answers. "Never told you what" there's a bit of bite to it but Chloe doesn't realise.

"You never told me what Mr smith said to you after practice... you also haven't cleaned your hand properly, it can get infected" Chloe nods toward her hand, that even though beca splashed water over it to get rid of some of the blood she still thinks it needs to be cleaned properly.

Beca knows it's not going to get infected, she's dealt with this more times then she can count and with so much worse, it's most likely just a scratch or only a little cut. Nothing she can't take care of once Chloe leaves.

"I wasn't aware that I had to tell you, you know considering that I barely know you and all" beca had basically forgotten about the whole thing that happened with the couch, but now it was being brought back up, Baca's anger is slowly coming back.

"You don't have to but I just wanted to make sure my friend was okay and that your hand doesn't get any worse" Chloe's happiness never wavers as she talks to beca.

"You can't! Be friends with someone you have only just met Chloe, you don't know me where not friends!. I'm not going to tell you every little thing that happens, what happened with couch and I is none of your business..." from a bright happy smile to a sad frown, Chloe's face slowly changes as beca speech nears the end. Not making eye contact the whole she was speaking beca finally looks up to see Chloe staring at the ground with the saddest look on her face, taking a deep breath she continues on much softly this time. "I don't need people taking care of me...

" I know..." standing up Chloe makes her way to the bedroom door. "I have to leave, Aubrey was expecting me an hour and a half ago" Chloe continues her journey to the door.

Seeing Chloe like this makes beca feel like the biggest _dick_ in the world, she made someone who is constantly with a smile on her face look as if someone had just died. And it's all her fault for not being able to shut her mouth when she gets angry.

"Chlo-" beca tries.

"No I really need to go, I'm sorry I said anything" Chloe quickly rushes out, opening the door to leave.

"Chloe, wait I'm-" before beca is even finished Chloe is already gone. "Fuck! Why must I be a ass all the time" Before beca even knows what she's doing, she's running out after Chloe.

Seeing Chloe run out the front door beca sprints out after her. Half way up the ally beca finally catches up with Chloe stoping in front of her.

"Chloe wait, I didn't mean to say it like that. I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm sorry"

"...It's alright beca I shouldn't have asked you that, I shouldn't be asking you personal questions we aren't even friends"

"no no of course we are friends, I don't know why I said that it just came out. It just came out and I didn't mean it, but when you brought up what happen after school I got mad, but not at you I promise"

"I understand, when I get mad I sometimes say stuff I don't mean too" for the first time since they were in Baca's room Chloe looks up a small smile on her face.

"It's just that... After practice when couch asked me to stay behind, I thought he was going to say something about my training. What I can improve on what I did well. But instead when I get there he said that I will most like not be on the team. Because I supposedly can't keep up with the guys and that I'm not as strong or as fast as them. That's why I was so mad when you found me and why a got mad again"

"What! He can't do that you where the best one on the whole field" Chloe says. Her eyes go wide as if she just can up with an idea. "ill fix this don't you worry about it"

"No Chloe you don't-"

"I actually really need to go now Aubrey is going to be so mad" before she runs off again Chloe gives beca a quick hug then she's gone.

"-have to do that... great"

 **It would really mean a lot if you could drop a review, give me your opinions and what you would like to see happen, what you think will happen, anything really tell me if you hated it, if it was okay or if it totally sucked.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Hey guys I'm so sorry I'm-" Chloe stopes mid sentence closing the door to Aubrey's bedroom and dropping her backpack on the floor taking in the scene in Aubrey's room.

Aubrey is lying down on her bed, but that's not the odd part, the odd part is that she's panting and pink in the face, with Stacie straddling her hips and bent down so her breasts are basically shoved in Aubrey's face.

"Sooo what are you guys doing?" Chloe can't help the massive smile that crosses her face just looking at her two friends. For some time now she's had her suspicions of the both of them liking each other as more than just friends, all the lingering looks, the unnecessary touches and hand holding as they walk together, yes Chloe holds both Stacie's and Aubrey's hand at times when she walks too but they don't get this stupid grin when she does.

"Well I'm trying to study and Stacie here keeps on trying to distract me" Aubrey says looking at Chloe. "Which..." she looks back to the girl on top of her. "Is not working by the way so you can stop tickling me now and get off"

"Hmmmmm nah I think I'm gonna stay here I'm kinda comfy" Stacie said with a large grin, sitting up straight.

Stacie didn't see the small shy smile that graced Aubrey's lips when she said that, but Chloe did, she saw the whole thing from the shy smile to the lip bite when Stacie wiggled backward so her butt was on Aubrey's thighs, she definitely didn't miss the way Aubrey's breathe got stuck in her throat when Stacie laid down so her head was on her chest.

"Stacie wha- wait... Where the heck where you, you where suppose to be here an hour ago" Aubrey's now pointing at Chloe with a frown on her face.

"oh yeah, I was doing my history assignment with beca, I lost track of time sorry" as soon Baca's name comes out of Chloe's mouth Aubreys whole face scrunches up as if there's a bad taste in her mouth.

"Beca! the alt girl who crashed into us then again into you, the one that's always in black?" as she was trying to get the sentence out without showing how much she actually dislikes this girl, Stacie was drawing little patens with her figure on the side of Aubreys ribs listening to the convocation going on.

"Aubrey she said she was sorry and the other time was my fault I was the one that spilt water all over her, but who cares about that right now. You guys know how she was trying out for the basketball team" both friends nodded their head "well she had to stay back to talk to couch and that was when I had to go and get my stuff off the felid and I saw them talking well him talking over beca anyway. she. Looked. Pissed. And when he left she was just standing there for a while then she started just cursing like crazy, after a bit she made her way to the locker room so obviously I followed, and she was bashing in her locker and there was blood on her hands and then she couldn't breathe anyway so not the point, the point is she told me what he said to her, she said that he said she will most likely not get picked for the team because SHE, get this, won't be able to keep up with the boys" Stacie cuts in before she can continue on.

"that's bull shit she was the best on there, she was literally running circles around the boys"

"I know! But that's not all he said, he said that she won't be fast or strong enough. You guys saw that she was the best out there right"

"yeah half the cheer team saw, they couldn't keep their eyes off her, not that I can blame them she was looking especially fine out there today with her arms out and needing to life her jersey up showing off her wash board abs and all sweaty like, Damn!" Stacie didn't notice Aubrey under her getting increasingly jealous.

"Yes! Stacie we know no need to keep bringing it up, we were all there and saw" people always underestimated Stacie and even though these three have been best friends for years they sometime forget how good she is at reading people. She knows Aubrey is mad, jealous even but she doesn't know why or at whom. She doesn't like being the reason for Aubrey's mood shift, she likes it when she's relaxed like how they were before Chloe came and brought up beca.

Stacie shifts so she's looks away from Chloe now, placing her head in between Aubreys neck and shoulder "I know I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad at me" she whispers, her lips brushing Aubreys neck every time she speaks.

Aubry can't help the way he eyes close feeling Stacies lips brush up on her neck "Its...i-I I'm not...m-m-mad... I'm not mad, sorry"

"Okay now we know no one's mad, listen up, I got a plane"

Chloe continues to tell the girls the plane with only minimal complaint from Aubrey. After going over every step about 5 times, until it's time to go home. Aubrey invited them to stay over and all head to school together the next day but Chloe couldn't stay, her mother wanted her to come home. After saying good bye to the two girls Chloe makes her way home, Aubrey only lived up the street and Stacie in the house in front.

As Chloe walks down the street she thinks about what has happened that day. She really enjoys hanging out with beca, it's different to when she is with Stacie, Aubrey or the other girls even though she doesn't say much or laugh much or even smile much, she doesn't show all that much emotion apart anger really, even though she's not always angry.

So stuck in her own thoughts she doesn't notice the red car drive past or the sound of running feet coming up behind her until a very familiar voice calls out but not her name.

"Samson! No! Stay!"

Turning around Chloe is taken down by the massive dog, landing on her ass with a hard thud. Still being a little dazed by the fall she doesn't react fast enough and gets a face full of slobber.

"Samson get down" pulling the dog off the stranger beca begins to apologize and hold out her hand to help them up "I'm so sorry I don't know why he- Chloe?" see that the girl that was taken down is Chloe stops all off Baca's movements. Slightly bent down to help and hand half way out, beca freezes.

Seeing beca stop half way to helping her up Chloe comments "now that you know it's me are you not going to help me up anymore"

Seeing the smile on Chloe's face brings beca out of the trance like state she was in.

"uh, yeah..yep sorry here" before she even has time to blink Chloe is being hoisted up and on her feet

Up and on her feet Chloe has a chance to take a proper look at the girl in front of her, in her long black and green basketball shorts that end below her keen, in a tight black tank top and white running shoes, long black Adidas socks on with her hair tied up a pony tail with some lose strands framing her face perfectly. The moons light brushing against her strong jaw trailing down her nose and around her lips. Right now standing there with the moon light behind her Chloe can take in Baca's perfect features not knowing how she didn't see this until this moment.

"Are you alright there red" hearing Baca's voice broke Chloe from her thoughts

"Yeah totally I just... I just remembered I forgot my bag at Aubrey's house" Chloe was surprised by how quick she came up with that even though it's not a lie

"Yah I see... so is that why you're out here walking in the dark by yourself?" beca asked

"Pretty much, I was just on my way home from Aubrey's house I didn't realise how late it was, speaking of why are you running at this time"

Umm training" beca said this as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Training? You don't have any equipment with you" Chloe said confused

"At the gym dude, running home is my cool down" hearing that beca ran all the way from the gym made Chloe's jaw drop.

The closest gym is like what a 15-20minuet car ride away it would take a while to get there and back. Chloe was amazed that this was her cool down if Chloe tried doing it she would be dead by the time she got home not to mention the work out that beca obviously did while there.

"I can't believe that you run all the way there and back, it's crazy. Poor Samson must be so tired" Chloe says bending down to be eye level with the beast of a dog. "Isn't that right boy, yeah it is, beca is such a meany for making you run all that way" it's like Samson knew what Chloe was talking about. The way he nodded his head and whined pushing his massive head in her hands.

"Mean? What!, alright whatever weirdo. I'm gonna head home then" beca doesn't even wait for a response before she starts to walk off.

"Hey wait up!"

On the way home Chloe dose all the talking just like the others times. Baca's not annoyed at it like she normally would be, she's happy to hear out Chloe's thoughts and opinions, to get a little bit more information on what makes Chloe, Chloe. Like how she loves to read on rainy days in front of the fire place, how her favourite flower is a daisy, that she would love to watch the sunset until the stars light up the sky. She also loves to talk about her brothers Caleb and Clarke their her role models. Caleb is studying to get a bachelor in engineering and Clarke got a basketball scholarship to the same collage as his brother.

It felt like time flew by when the girls were walking home together, before they knew it, they were both standing at Chloe's front door. Chloe felt as if it was the end of a first date both just standing there not really knowing what to say or do or if she should go in for a kiss.

But this is not a date and beca isn't even a lesbian or bi so she pushed those feelings to the furthest part of her brain. Opening her mouth to ask beca if she would maybe like to hang out tomorrow after school, the door flies open to reveal the one person Chloe actually dislikes- her sister Catherine.

Catherine is what would call a straight up bitch. But no one dose because to then she is the most lovely and innocent person to walk the earth even though she can crush someone's world in about 1.2 seconds, she isn't like the rest of the Beale family, she isn't nice or kind, she isn't friendly or approachable, she's just Catharine, she takes what she wants, when she want, who she wants and doesn't care about the people she is hurting. She can slap someone on the face and they would still love her all because she's pretty and puts on a fake smile that makes everyone melt.

She's the type of girl that's very pretty and knows it, she lives for when people stop when they see her walk past, how their mouth hangs open, how they literally have to shack their head as if to see that what they just saw was real. She just needs to flip her perfectly straight hear and people bow down to her. That's Catherine a using and manipulative bitch. Caleb's and Clarkes words not Chloe's.

Even though Chloe isn't a fan of her own sister she is such an angel that she can't bring herself to say something like that to someone, even if that someone is Catherine Beale.

"Chloe! For goodness sakes what's taking so long" the door fully open now Catherine sees beca standing there, in her big shorts, all sweaty and her messy hair "Chloe what did mum say about bringing strays to the house"

At first beca thought she was talking about Samson but he was down on the foot path waiting for her.

"You better watch your mouth bi-"before she can finish what she's about to say Chloe cuts in

"Beca please" Chloe slips her hand through Baca's arm so she's holding onto her bicep. "Can you please wait inside for me I'll be there in a sec" she directs this to Catherine"

"Fine, don't stay to close you might catch fleas Chloe" Catherine's face shows pure disgust towered beca, eyeing her up and down as if she's some mutt.

This being said kind of cut into beca, this is the first time seeing this girl and she thinks beca is some sort of stray that Chloe felt sorry for. Thinking that's probably why Chloe was so adamant to show her around. _"She just feels sorry for you, you fucking moron she doesn't actually want to get to know you, you idiot. She didn't even say something when that bitch said you have fleas"_

With the door shut Chloe faces beca with her hand still holding onto beca.

"Beca I'm so sorry I don't even know why she came out-" Chloe tries to apologises for her sister but doesn't get to finish.

"Forget it, I have to go home" beca starts to move down the stairs but Chloe's hand stops her.

"Beca just wait-"this time Chloe gets cut off by beca yanking her arm free from Chloe's grip.

"I said forget it!" at the bottom of the stairs already beca can see Chloe making a move to follow her "you better stay back Chloe you might catch _fleas_ "

Chloe just stands there staring at the space beca just stood in, wondering what the heck just happened.

Exhibit A of how Catherine Beale crushes some ones world in the span of a minuet.

I know I'm not the best at writer or even good at it and that is one of the reasons I take so long to update up but the reviews I got really helped. If this was half descent drop a review it would be much appreciated thanks

Also sorry for the short chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Pfft fleas, fleas! Who is she to say that to me huh? Does she think she's some kind royalty or some fucking shit like that? I swear to god when I see her ill...Ill... AGHH! PUAT!" a loud bang can be heard coming from the alley beside the Beales and Mitchells homes. "Common Samson let go" beca waves the beast over and continues on her way home walking away from the trash cans she just kick over in her frustrated state.

 **Beale household**

Chloe flinches at the loud crash coming from outside along with a yell of pure frustration and something else she does not understand. She feels bad for not saying something to her sister for the way she was treating beca like she was a piece of trash on the side of the street.

She can't believe that Catherine had spoken to beca like that.. like she is aware that she is a mean person, she barely gave beca a second glance and then just straight up insulted her to her face like it was nothing. She's going to have to have a conversation with her big sister for being so rude and maybe even tell her mother.

Catherine does what she wants and never listens to anyone if it is not to her benefit somehow but she does take into consideration her mother's words and sometimes even obeys her but their father..dear lord Christen Beale thinks his baby girl can do no wrong. He thinks she's still his little girl and even though parents are not supposed to have favourites Catherine is definitely his he has even said so on one or two occasions .

No matter what Chloe does her father is never all that proud of her like that time when she won a math award, when she did her first back flip or when she become a cheerleader he just never gives her the attention or affection she needs from her father that anyone would need from their father but the cold sad fact is Mr Beale acts as if Catherine is an only child, a princess like she's an angle and does no wrong but that's not true, far from it actually.. She's evil.

"Catherine?..." Chloe shouts out from the bottom of the stairs "Catherine can I please talk to you for a second... ca-"

"what! What do you want ranga for fuck sakes" Chloe just looks at her a little confused and hurt that she's getting yelled at and teased for no reason "... well? I don't have all night what do you want I have things to do places to be, unlike you cause you have no friends besides the blonde nerd and the hot bimbo" Catherine says casually folding her arms staring at her sister.

"Hey don't call them that and Stacie isn't a bimbo she's actually really smart and hasn't been with anyone like that yet not that it matters and that's not what I want to talk about I want to talk to you about beca"

"Who?"Comes the every uninterested reply.

"Beca she was the girl you jus-" " you know what Chloe" Catherine cuts in "I don't have time for your games right now nor do I care about your poor girl you found out on the street ok leave me alone, I'm going to be late so stay out of my room and ill know if you step one foot inside"

"S-she's not poor...her names beca" Chloe finishes off talking to herself, Catherine already in her room getting ready to go out to god knows where.

 **Mitchell household**

After her little run in with Chloe's sister beca is really not in the mood for anyone's bullshit right now, all she wants to do is go up in her room mix away the night and forget about the blonde bitch that's somehow related to Chloe. It is pretty unbelievable to think that the girl that was just ripping into beca after seeing her for literally for 2 seconds can be related to Chloe. Chloe's so nice, bright and smiley. even though those types of people annoy the fucking hell out of beca (how the fuck can you always be so happy all the time she'll never get it) Chloe just has this kind of weird effect on beca that she finds it cute that she is so happy like she's a little overexcited puppy.

As beca is about to open the door she stopes dead in her tracks hand on the door handle listening out to make sure its all clear of anyone. She can't handle talking to anyone right now and its really for their own safety if she stays as far away from them right now.

Slowly pushing the front door open she pokes her head in to make sure nobody is around, seeing that it's all clear she slowly comes inside the house turning around to close the door behind her softly.

"Hey beca where you been!" comes jesses cheery voice right behind her...Fucking hell. Someone pray for this poor boy.

"What the fuck is it to you pipsqueak" beca doesn't care that her poor brother doesn't know what has happened all she knows is that she's royally pissed off and he just so happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The change in jesses face is clear, from how his smile drops to his sad puppy eyes, that Baca's harsh comment hurt him but there is something in his eyes too she can't quite place but it's there she can see it.

Releasing a heavy sigh beca tries to fix his hurt expression. "Jesse I didn't me-"

"Who was it" he cuts in face hardening a little bit.

Beca has always had problems controlling her anger; no one can really calm her down when she gets angry it's just a waiting game, waiting for her to cool off to calm down on her own but the thing is that can take house or it can take minuets it really matters as to what got her angry in the first place

Jesse and beca have always been best friends ever since they were little but she'll never admit that to him its easier for her to just act like she's perfectly fine being by herself needing no one but the thing is if anything happened to her brother she'll be devastated or beat the shit out of anyone that hurt him. It has always them against the world, his always there for her and she's there for him as well no matter what even if she just awkwardly sits with him saying nothing. Jesse cant calm her down but he does help by talking to her about it (another thing about beca is she doesn't like to talk about her feeling she would rather bottle it all up then tell anybody anything) to see why and what got her angry. Jesse has always protected beca even though she can protect herself.

Realising a breath she didn't know she was hold she starts walking to her room with Jesse in tow.

"It was that bitch from next door." she states sitting down on her bed.

"WHAT. Chloe? I thought you liked her. I thought you guys were friends." Came his quick and very confused response.

"No Jesse, Catherine Beale her bitch of a sister.." beca looks up finding Jesse wide eyed and mouth open staring in shock".. why the shit are looking at me like that for?"

"C-Catherine Beale lives behind us... holy shit how did I not know that how did I not realise they were sisters, they have the same last name for crying out loud" Jesse continues mumbling to himself walking up and down Baca's room. She can only catch a few things that he says.

...oh my god... she is so hot...The Catherine Beale...i have ...talk to her" the boy continues on with his ramblings.

"Can you fucking shut up and tell me what the fuck you are saying...fucking hell " the taller brunette says

"You know beca you swear a lot-" he would continue on to tell beca about her excessive swearing but decides against it from the look she is giving him "right well anyway what I was saying is that the Catherine Beale lives behind us its exciting stuff she's the hottest girl at school and with her living behind us I can get a chance to talk to her and you know have a shot with her" the smaller brunette says with excitement in his voice.

"Jesse no she's the fucking worst and a bitch did you forget why you're in here or something" beca is kind of annoyed that Jesse just completely forgot why he was in her room in the first place like just the mention the that pricks name and all he could think about was that blonde ass who lives behind them.

"Oh yeah right why was it we came up here again" he says with an apologetic look on his face.

"... I came up to _MY_ room to sleep I'm tired as hell so if you don't mind ill like to go to sleep now so I don't sleep in and be late for school tomorrow" beca says all this while pushing Jesse out of her room giving him an unnecessarily hard shove at the end making him stumble a little out in the hall way.

 **Beale household**

Chloe was going about her nightly routine on autopilot thinking about and going over what happened with beca only 20 minutes ago.

She already knows beca is angry about it and more than likely pissed at her as well because she didn't even say anything to her sister. She didn't cut in and stop her or tell her off or anything like that she just stood there like a fool because like always Chloe can't stand up to her older sister.

Catherine Beale that snake knows people at school never question her or when she's being mean stand up for themselves because everyone is either to scared of her or in love with her to say anything. At home it use to be different when their older brothers were here they use to argue with her fight her on things and protect Chloe from her but ever since they left Catherine has been walking all over Chloe. It's not like Chloe can't stand up for herself when people at school say anything or if some random at the shops gets in her face for something that was their own fault and everyone around knows it. She can handle herself but when it comes to sticking up for herself with Catherine... she just can't do it no matter if her older sister is clearly in the wrong.

"I'm going to have to talk to beca tomorrow at school.. yeah that's what ill do, maybe ill see her on my way there, I can always talk to her during history after all we do have class together... Aubrey are you eve listening to me" Chloe says into her phone whilst trying to hold the phone with her shoulder as well as putting her sleep shorts on.

"yes sorry I'm listening... Stacie stop" Aubrey replies whispering the last part " why does it even matter you don't know her and if I'm being honest she's a little weird so who cares if you don't try and make it up to her it wasn't you saying those thing and you two aren't even friends"

"I care" comes Chloe's quick answer "she is my friend and she's not weird she just doesn't talk much okay and no one should be spoken to like how Catherine spoke to beca"

"Yeah your sister is pretty and all Chloe but she's a total bitch like all the time" Stacie chips into the conversation

"I know Stacie.. I wish Clarke and caleb were here they would have said something and known what to do. I miss them" Chloe says sadly

"Hey they're going to come down for the weekend next week remember you'll see them soon" Aubrey reassures her bestfriend.

The friends continue on talking about beca( though that is mostly Chloe and Stacie) school and anything else they can think off, making plans to go to the mall on Wednesday after school, talking about that history assignment that Aubrey and Stacie surpassingly haven finished yet. Turning off her light and turning her lamp she crawls her way in bed. Finally looking up Chloe can see into Baca's window from where her bed is she can see beca walking around her room picking up and putting things down at the end of her bed.

Beca is only wearing her dark blue and green flannel pyjama pants that's cuffed around her ankles and a black sports bra. Chloe's eyes slowly start to wander over Baca's body.. that is until Aubreys voice rings out in her ear saying she and Stacie are going to bed. By the time she looks back up from her phone (because the girls thought it would be better to face time) Baca's room is shut off of all lights but Chloe just has the strangest feeling that beca is looking out to her too.

She shakes her head from that crazy thought, she dims her lamp and lays down in bed thinking what she's going to say to the girl next door tomorrow at school but little does she know that beca was indeed looking out to her. Beca knew Chloe couldn't see inside her room because it was too dark but seeing Chloe stare so intently at her it was like she could tell beca was there.

 **Hopefully this chapter was enough for the time I have been away. I would also like to say that beca will still sort of be like the character in the movie but I am also strongly basing her off myself because you know what why the heck not it's my story I can do what I want... so a lot of her characteristics, family life, background/nationality will be based on me sort of. I just thought I would put that out there.**

 **If anyone has anyone has suggestions though I'll be happy to hear them out like what was in that little box beca hid and locked in her draw and also should beca be gip?**

 **. what becas pj pants kinda look like**

 **Puta= Bitch**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **I just realised that I said Jesse was Beca's twin, from now on that's not true. He and Luke are 16 like most characters in this story but beca is 15 but she turns 16 at the end of the year.**

 **Thank you to everyone that reviewed, and who gave me some helpful tips and ideas I really appreciate it.**

 **Mitchell household**

Waking up beca had almost forgotten about last night, She knows she's being kind of ridiculous holding on, And being angry but being spoken to like that again, Is bringing up bad memories, And reminding her of how her life was at her old school.

The reason Beca had to move schools is because she got expelled, some kid thought it would a good idea to out her, and make fun of Beca about something she didn't choose. And no it isn't her anger issues though they did pick on her for that too.

Kids already didn't really like Beca because she wasn't like them; her clothes weren't designer brands, Her family wasn't rich, they weren't even doing very well, But when everyone heard she wasn't only just not like them, But different everything went to shit real fast. The kid who spilled as well as his friends didn't just stop there. They went on to say Beca's father didn't love her because of it that's why he left, that ended them up in the hospital with broken noses and teeth missing.

Beca and Jesse were living with their mother at the time and nearly every school rejected Beca. They thought she would cause too much trouble for them. When Benjamin (Beca's father) showed up one day saying he found a place for the two teens at the school he'll be teaching at, Beca didn't have a choice but to go with him and leave her mother. It wasn't the worst Luke made it easier, He and Beca were actually close and when they played basketball she forgot all about her worries, about how she's different.

Growing up she never realised she was different, she thought she was normal, no one ever said anything to her about it, and growing up with only boys around her she didn't know she was suppose to be different to them, she thought it was normal.

Beca thought it was normal for girls to have a penis as well.

 **Beale household**

Chloe was up and about before her alarm went off. Getting her things ready to take a shower. Chloe usually takes her showers before bed the night before but she had so much on her mind she forgot to.

Walking around her room grabbing the clothes shell need after her shower. Chloe looks out her window hoping to catch a glimpse of Beca, but sadly her curtains are closed.

" _She must have done that before she went to bed"_ Chloe thinks to herself

With all her things in hand Chloe makes her way to the bathroom, Hoping Catherine isn't up yet she can't handle talking to her right.

Walking down the hall way Chloe takes a quick look into her sister's room through the door she left open before going out. By looks of it Catherine didn't come home last night... again.

Chloe wonders what she's doing all the time instead of being home at night. Thinking of possible ideas as to why her sister is always out and staying over someone's house at night, she finally comes up with the most likely situation... "Gross" Chloe isn't a prude she's fine with nudity but thinking about her sister having sex is just stomach-churning, Chloe doesn't talk about sex or even think about it because she knows when she does do it eventually it will be with someone she loves wholeheartedly no matter how long it takes for that to happen.

As Chloe tries to quickly have her shower a knock on the door is heard then followed by the door opening scaring the hell out of Chloe.

"Catherine! Oh my god what the hell!" Chloe yells out at her sister " OW!..You scared me now I have shampoo in my eyes"

"Calm down Jesus I have a question" "agh what is it?" Chloe has gotten most of the soap out her eyes now.

"Where is that really cute burgundy skirt you have with the bow on it and the white shirt?" Catherine asks nicely for once.

Chloe points at the toilet seat the clothes are on. "Right there but I'm going to wear them today Catherine don't steal them"

"Oh.. okay thanks" clearly Chloe made a mistake telling her sister that they were there because now she has no clothes to change into.

Finishing up Chloe puts on her underwear, and makes her way to her room, towel wrapped around her tightly. As soon as she inside she throws her towel to the floor besides her bed walking around it to find a new outfit for the day. She ends up going with another cute skirt she has that's black with black stockings and a yellow long sleeve top finishing it off with a pair of short black heeled boots that have gold buttons going up them.

Walking back around her bed something catches her attention in the corner of her eye. Turning around to face her window Chloe can see Beca walking about her room in black ripped jeans with what looks like to be a gray hoodie and a leather jacket over the top of it.

Beca must have felt a pair of eyes on her because one second she's walking around doing her thing and the next; Chloe is having a staring contest with the girl next door.

Not really knowing what to do now that she just got caught staring, Chloe slowly raises her hand and waves at Beca, a little smile on her face. As she looks out to Beca she can see the other girls face looks bored, slightly annoyed almost not like how she was when they were speaking yesterday or any other time they were together. The tiny up turn of her lips is gone, she can tell from where she is standing that the look in Beca's eyes is different stony almost.

Chloe has seen her look at other people like this, people from school she doesn't know, like or care about ( Beca's words). Chloe even saw it when Beca was talking to her friends but it's a little strange to see it directed at her, even if they aren't really friends and have only known each other for a few days it's odd to see.

They hold eye contact for what feels like twenty minutes but in reality it's only seconds then they're gone. Those deep blue eyes are gone and Chloe can just see her back walking away out the door.

Quickly grabbing the things she needs, Chloe chucks them all in her bag and blots out the door down the stairs almost tripping on her way down.

"Bye mum going to school see you later" Chloe rushes out as she passes the kitchen where her mother is eating her breakfast.

Throwing herself out the door Chloe quickly makes her way to the alley waiting for Beca so she can speak to her on their way to school and clear up the air between them.

Rocking back and forth on her feet Chloe tries not to get to nervous for the upcoming conversation she is about to have with Beca. Speaking of. Chloe spots Beca turning into the alley head down, looking at her phone and plugging in her banged up black headphones.

"Beca" Chloe calls out just before Beca can put the headphones over her ears. As Beca gets closer Chloe can hear her music pumping out, she is a little surprised Beca isn't deaf yet from how loud it is.

The only sign Chloe got that Beca herd her was a slight raise of her eye brows. Being able to look at Beca properly now, isn't helping her nerves at all. The bored look Chloe could see before has changed. Beca just looks done, done with this conversation that hasn't even started, done standing there with Chloe she's just done.

"Hey Beca you think we can talk?" Beca just keeps looking at Chloe for her to continue. When Chloe doesn't keep talking Beca lets out a deep sighs and asks "About?"

Chloe is confused about Beca's response, she hasn't been able to stop thinking about it.

"About last night. I want to apologise for what my sister said...and I want to say that ..I'm sorry for not stepping in and saying anything to her like I should have"

Beca just looks at her for a little "Alright" and tries to walk off.

"Wha-Beca wait, hold one a second what do you mean alright" Beca only stops walking when she feels a hand on her forearm softly puling her to look at the person responsible for doing so.

"Beca talk to me what is that suppose to mean"

"it means don't care Chloe. I don't need an apology and I don't need you standing up for me were not friends" even through her angry haze Beca knows she said the wrong thing. Anyone walking by would be able to tell by the sad look Chloe is now sporting.

She feels worse when Chloe's eyes get glassy. Beca didn't think when she said that... well actually she did but she didn't think Chloe would react like she is now.

To stubborn to try and say anything to make Chloe feel better she goes with the complete opposite effect "get over it that's what I did" looking over Chloe's shoulder Beca spots Luke and Jesse coming towards them on their bikes "I need to go" just like that Beca leaves riding off on her skateboard with her brothers in tow.

Chloe isn't sure how long she's standing there but a honk from a car wakes her up from her little daze.

Aubrey's mother let her and Stacie take her car to school so when they saw Chloe outside her house they stopped to pick her up. Stacie looked over at Aubrey when Chloe got in and didn't say anything besides thanking them for the lift, they both knew something was wrong that much was obvious.

Aubrey looks in the review mirror about to ask Chloe what's wrong when Stacie grabs her hand nodding her head outside to some kids that were also on their way to school.

Taking a second look Aubrey can see that it's Beca and her brothers looking back at Stacie they both silently agree to bring it up with Chloe a little later when she has had some time to cool off from whatever happened between the two.

Getting to their classes Chloe and Stacie sit in their normal seats. Third from the door, in the third row with Stacie sitting behind her. Being a little early a lot of the kids aren't there yet.

Walking in Beca goes straight passed Chloe to sit in the back row, chair in the corner of the room.

Sitting down Beca looks around when she hears someone clears their throat beside her.

"Um that's my seat" the kid points.

"Yeah? Well now it's mine" the little guy just stands there not knowing what to do "beat it!"

The poor boy scampers off finding a seat at the front.

Class goes by like normal with the exception of Jesse trying to talk to Beca. When the bell rings Beca is up and out of the class like a bullet before anyone can move.

"Becky? Becky? Hold up" already knowing who it is, Beca just stops so he can catch up.

"What do you want Luke?"

"Jesse texted and said something is up with you" Beca just rolls her eyes.

"Well Jesse is just an over analysing idiot. You know him he likes drama" Luke can tell she's lying even if he isn't her brother by blood Beca is definitely his little sister, he knows her.

"Yeah I know he always thinks something is wrong when it isn't". He pauses coming up with an idea to take Becas mind off whatever it is. "Hey you want to get out of here and go to a skate park I found" he whispers to her.

They both just grin at each other making their quick escape. Grabbing her skateboard Beca follows after Luke for about 15 minutes before the park comes into view. Not having it before Beca gets excited to be able to chill and just skate for the first time besides riding to and from school.

Beca and Luke waist away the day here doing tricks and trying to out shine the other not talking besides bad mouthing each other when one doesn't land properly or completely wipes out. Luke sits up on top of the half pipe with his legs dangling over the edge watching Beca going up and down it.

Getting tired Beca decides to join her brother setting her skateboard down between them.

"So you want to tell me what's wrong or are you going to lie again" Beca doesn't look up she keeps on looking out at the setting sun.

"Its nothing.." "don't lie to me Beca" sighing Beca keeps looking in front of her. "it's just a stupid comment Chloe's bitch older sister said, it really got under my skin... she didn't say anything, she just stood there"

"Who just stood there?" Luke knows Beca doesn't like looking people in the eyes so his use to speaking to the side of her head when having these kind of conversations.

"Chloe. She just felt sorry for me I guess that's why she was nice during school and shit"

"No way" Beca finally turns her head to look over at Luke

"What?" Luke moves so he is facing Beca with his body. "No way was she just being nice, that girl was genuinely trying to be your friend Bec. Maybe she was just shocked and didn't know what to say right away"

"We should get home, dad will kill us if he finds out we skip school" Luke just laughs getting up to get down.

"You must have forgotten that his the English teacher he must already know" getting on his bike he looks back up at Beca who's still sitting down "last person home takes the blame" he yells out taking off on his bike as fast as he can.

With Luke nearly out of sight Beca hurries up pushing as hard as she can so she can keep an eye on him to not get lost, she doesn't know the way home after all.

Going around a corner Beca scans out in front of her, she can't see Luke anywhere. Not paying attention to busy freaking out she doesn't see the massive crack in the footpath the front wheels getting stuck flipping her forward.

Beca fell hard hitting her head on the concrete. Groaning as she pushes herself up, Beca stands up swaying a little bit. Bring her hand up to her eyebrow Beca feels it's all wet with her blood.

"Fuck"Coming to her senses she pulls her phone out getting Google maps. her house is still a while away if she takes the path her phone is telling her. Beca decides to cut through the forest thing right beside her to get home faster.

Walking passed tree after tree Beca thinks about what Luke told her that maybe Chloe just didn't know what to say. Maybe she shocked like her at the start. She's going to have to talk to Chloe.

A loud growl coming from behind stops Beca in her tracks. Not knowing what to do Beca slowly turns around, at first she sees nothing but then she catches two bright red eyes are staring at her.

Breathing in deeply Beca turns and sprints as fast as she can weaving in and out of trees, leaving her skateboard behind.


	13. Chapter 13

" _Oh fuck, fuck, fuck what the fuck was that shit"_

" _How in the fucking hell do I get out of this place"_

" _Luke you English bastard I'm going to beat the shit out of you when I get home"_

As Beca ran passed tree after tree getting whipped in the face leaving small gashes on her checks, many thoughts went through her mind as she sprinted away. One that she always came back to is. " _what is this thing_ "

Not being able to see properly with the sky rapidly darkening and having blood dripping down into her eye, Beca couldn't see two feet in front of her.

"YAAAAH" All of a sudden all Beca can feel is an intense stabbing and burning sensation on the back on her right leg as if the dog thing had bitten her... hard

One second she's running faster than she thought possible, next thing she knows she's on the tumbling down to the ground landing in a trench ditch thingy getting covered in mud. Lying still she tries to hear if whatever it is that just took her down is still out there. Looking up and out over the dirt to see if the coast is clear she goes to get up and start running yet again but stops when she hears a branch snapping.

Looking around and not being able to see anything... literally she makes a break for it.

 **Chloe Beale**

Chloe had to admit she was a little worried about Beca and seeing her and Luke sneak off during school was not comforting especially when she saw only Luke riding turning into the side ally to get to their house and still nothing from Beca. Was she okay? Did she get lost or maybe she tripped or fell off her skateboard and is hurt on the sidewalk somewhere.

Chloe was out on her front porch. Legs up feet on the seat reading a book of hers well reading the same page about 20 times over because she kept catching herself not paying attention not knowing what she just read needing to start again. She was definitely just out there reading and not waiting for Beca to get home so she can apologise to her all that had happened but she's being waiting outside since she got home around 4 o'clock. Its nearly 8:30 and still no Beca.

Deciding that maybe Beca went to long way home just to avoid her like she did at school Chloe places a colourful book mark in its place still on that one page of her book she slowly gets up needing to shake out the pins and needles in her foot. Bending down grabbing her now empty cup of tea Chloe makes her way to the front door but stops hand on the door knob looking back out to the street one last time just like she did for those four and something hours waiting for Beca.

This time something catches her eye but in opposite direction of the ally but down where Stacie and Aubrey live.

 **Beca Mitchell**

As Beca weaves in and out of tress stumbling every now and then when her right leg gives out she just catches a glimpse of a street lamp no more the fifty or less meters in front of her. Pushing herself harder now that she can finally be out of this shit hole and walk on level ground.

Beca bursts through trees tripping down on the road landing on her hands and knees with a sigh of relief already feeling a thousand times safer then when she was running around in a that forest like a headless chicken. Looking up she realises she's behind the house that ran past when she went to the gym the other day another wave of relief washing over her knowing the house isn't far away.

Standing up Beca can finally feel the throbbing pain in her leg hissing as she trying to stand up using her dominate leg, swapping to her left Beca manages to get up and limp her way through an ally similar to the one she uses to go and come back from school, finally out on a road she knows Beca slows down limping heavily down the road leaving droplets of blood every few feet from her leg out of the tear in her jeans the bite caused.

The closer she gets to safety of her house the harder it is for Beca to walk, really feeling all that her body went though just trying to get away from that crazy ass dog that attacked her.(she doesn't actually believe it was a dog but common what else could it have it been besides a massive wolf but that can't be true wolves don't live here especially with only that small forest as a place for them to live in and that wouldn't be good considering how close people live to it) the limping gets harder as well as just keeping her eyes open it feels like she can just fall to the ground and sleep for weeks.

Beca is so out of it she doesn't hear someone calling out to her if she was okay the first time round.

 **Chloe Beale**

Placing her things on the top step Chloe walks the rest of the way down the steps looking out to the person in the middle of the road. She doesn't just go out there to see who it is they are a stranger after all and are swaying around as if there drunk and she's a small girl what if they are an aggressive drunk but her need to help people wins over making her speak up.

"Hey! Are you okay?" getting no response Chloe walks off the foot path on the road in front of them but they are still a good way away.

"Are you alright there?!" she yells out a bit louder seeing the very tall person jump at hearing her voice this time. What she hears and sees next makes her heart stop and stomach drop.

"Chloe?" Beca's voice is so soft and tired Chloe wouldn't have believed it came from the same strong girl she had an augment this just that morning.

"Oh my god Beca!" Chloe doesn't move to run to the bloody girl right away still in shock at seeing the person look up to find out its Beca and seeing blood all on her face that's covered in mud, dirt and grime as well.

Seeing Beca limp and few more steps snaps her out of her shock and sprints the little space that's left between them. To scared to touch Beca in case shell hurt her Chloe just hovers her hands in front as if ready to catch Beca if she falls.

Beca didn't notice Chloe running to her but she felt her presence right in front of her making Beca look up letting a little smile escape her lips as she makes eye contact with the red headed girl.

"Fancy seeing you here" Beca tries to joke.

Chloe lets out a laugh before she can stop it but that quickly changes to worry as Chloe looks up at the much taller girls face. "Beca what happened to you you're covered in mud and you have blood all on your face?" she pauses before asking her next question "D-did someone hurt you?"

Beca doesn't really know how to answer Chloe because who would believe her if she said a massive crazy ass wolf chased her through the woods and bite her..she'd sound like a crazy person. So as Beca does she lied.

"I fell off my skateboard and tumbled down through a thorn bush.. I landed in a puddle of mud" it was half true...okay maybe not but she did fall off her board and she did tumble into a mud puddle. The look on Chloe's face was clear that she didn't quite believe her.

"Let me take you to my place to clean you up I can't believe how your dad might react to seeing you like this it looks like you were just attacked by and animal with all the rips in your clothes" looking down Beca now notices all the little rips in her clothes and it does indeed look like she was attacked by an animal and she was.

Looking past Chloe Beca stares at her home not wanting the attention of Chloe's family while she looks like this with blood all over her.

"It's okay no need for you to do that for-" as if Chloe knew what was going on inside Beca's head she interrupts her.

"We can sit out here on the steps while I fix you up I just need to run in and get the first aid kit" Beca didn't notice Chloe slowly pulling them over to the front of her house while they were talking she didn't even fell the pain as she was talking to Chloe.

Giving in Beca replies "okay then I'll wait here for you" She gives Chloe a slight head nod before the ginger is gone inside in a rush to come back to the injured brunette.

Neither of them say much as Chloe cleans the mud and blood off Beca's face. With her face mostly clean now Chloe can have a look at the extant to Beca's wounds. Most of them are just little cuts that don't need anything but the one on her forehead is the worst by for sure and needs to be taped and bandaged up but other than that everything seems fine but Beca looks like she has ran a marathon barely able to keeps her eyes open but she still manages to send Chloe lazy smiles as she works she magic to fix her all up.

Beca is usually extremely good at keeping things secret and not telling people about herself its like she's safe trying to get information out of her but if she's tired enough it's like she doesn't care about it all and will tell you almost anything. That's the reason why she is just staring at Chloe smiling as she tapes the bandage to her head getting closer to be sure she does it right. She doesn't care if she gets caught smiling at her like she normally would she just doesn't think about that.

Chloe noticed the little almost lazy smiles on Beca's lips so as if not to disturb the peace Chloe whispers this. "There done you're all cleaned up" Chloe doesn't move back much still quite close to Beca's face just talking her in sending her own smile at the tired girl.

With being this close to Chloe able to smell her sweet perfume Beca gets so caught up in her head " _I wonder what its like this kiss Chloe Beale"_ realising what she just thought about gives her a boost of energy... to run away. Sitting back straight putting more distance Beca starts to look anywhere but Chloe.

"Thank you for all your help Chloe but its getting late I should get going" temporarily forgetting about the bite on her leg Beca quickly stands up almost falling back on her ass. "fucking hell" Beca hisses out in pain.

Standing up with Beca just as quick Chloe gabs Beca's elbow to keep her from falling back down. Only now remembering that Beca was limping about before. Looking down she sees the blood staining her jeans and a some drops of blood on her step where Beca's leg rested.

"Your leg Beca its still bleeding I should look at the you might need to go get stiches" not wanting Chloe to look at the mark left behind on her leg and then needing to explain why she has a bite mark instead on just scratches like the others Beca as quickly as she can makes her way down the steps away from the short girl trying to help her.

"NO.. in mean no that's okay I can take care of it I looked at it before it's not as bad as your thinking" slowly Beca limps backwards to the ally while reassuring Chloe that its really not so bad and can clean it when she gets to her house.

Before she knows it Beca is gone like she was never there to begin with the only evidence that Beca was just sitting here with her are the drops of blood dried up on the steps.

Walking in the front door Beca tries to not make any noise knowing her father is watching TV at this time of night but her limp is making it difficult to move about with her usual stealthyness making her bump into the bar stool.

"Beca?" Beca is relived that instead of Benjamin Mitchell calling her to scold her for skipping school its Luke that calling her name even sounding worried.

"whoa what happened to you Becky" now the worry is definitely there.

"I fell off my board now move I'm tired and need to have a shower to clean all this grim off me" coletching her things Beca quickly jumps in the shower to wash away the dirt and blood scrubbing till her skin is red and clean as can be.

Putting on a top to sleep in Beca grabs her plaid sleep pants walking into her room with disinfectant and bandages for the bite all in the same hand.

"Ahhh that fucker got me good huh" Beca speaks to herself while dabbing the disinfectant on the wound. Its red and still bleeding just a little but besides that it looks clean and no reason to fuss over it she just hope she won't be limping around like a fool for too long cause she has a coach to try and prove her worth to.

All bandaged up Beca puts her pants on and gets comfortable in bed. With all that she went through her body is so tired that as soon as Beca's head hits the pillow she's out like a light.


End file.
